Mad World
by Blackhooded001
Summary: Christy Rose is a Death Note fan girl, but after her brother kicked a T.V into the bath she wakes up in the world of Death Note with not only Shinigami eyes, but also CAT ears! She uses this to her advantage to become a Kira suspect to get involved in the case, try to save L and meat no one other than Beyond Birthday himself. Fuller summary inside! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Mad World**

**FULL SUMMERY**

**Christy Rose was your typical Death Note fan girl. She loved the munga, series, film and book, and hated anyone that didn't. That's normal. But one day she was taking a bath and made her younger brother so mad he knocked a T.V into the water. She wakes up in an unfamiliar place, not only with the Shinigami eyes, but CAT ears. She uses this to her advantage to become a Kira suspect to get involved in the case, try save L and meat no one other than Beyond Birthday himself.**

**I know there are lots of stories when the OC goes into Death Note, but I just thought I would try it. I hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DREAM**

**CHRISTY'S POV**

"I'm taking the first bath!" I yelled at my brothers the second I was in the car and we were driving home.

"No WAY!" Ted replied, water dripping from his thick, oily, bronze hair. "I already bagsed it!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" I practically screamed. "THAT ONE MAY HAVE WORKED WHEN I WAS . . . like, _FIVE_, BUT NOT ANYMORE!"

"I want the first bath!" my youngest brother, Brien, cut in.

"NO!" we both yelled at the same time. Brien pouted and crossed his arms, realizing he wasn't in anyway involved in this argument, and it seemed to be enough to shut him up. Good. I turned back to resume mine and Ted's fight.

"I am _covered_ in sand; I think I need it more that someone that was just in water!"

"Nah-uh! When I was in there I got this _huge_ rash, see!" He was just about to stick his thumb in his swimming short and pull at the waste, but I thankfully looked away.

"What the _hell?_! I don't want to see _THAT_!" He is so _gross_, and he knew that, he was just trying to put me off out of my bath! Not working, if anything it just makes me feel dirtier!

"Kids! Stop SHOUTING!" mum yelled. Wow, she was scary when she was angry! The expression she held was seen by all of us through the revue-mirror, and I just knew Brien was pissing himself because of it. I swear she could scare _Kira_! "We're home." Oh, yeah, sure, she could be all angry one second, but the moment she knew we were quiet she went back to her normal self.

I sighed in frustration and got out of the car, marching my way into the house and into the bathroom. "WHATEVER!" I heard Ted shout from the porch as I turned the bath tap on. "I'LL JUST GO HANG OUT AT SAM'S PLACE!"

"DON'T FORGET TO GIVE HIM A REAL _BIG_ KISS WHEN YOU GET THERE!"

"OH, YEAH, _REAL _FUNNY!" That was the last I heard from him. I rolled my eyes and tipped some bubbles into the water.

"Christy! Don't forget to put your books in your bag! You have your Japanese tutor tomorrow!"

"Yeah I know, mum!" She tells me this every Sunday! She should know I have already gotten into a habit in putting books in bags, why keep reminding me?

It's going to take some time until it's full enough. Well, I hadn't read any Death Note stuff in a while. I left the bathroom and entered my room, searching amongst the gunk I had on my desk to find a munga. I was very close to finding it, I knew I was!

I looked up into my mirror only to come face to face with the girl I saw every day. Me. I had fairly long, dark black hair abandoned the left side of the desk to closely examine the right side, but as I stepped towards it I kicked something. A book. I looked down at it and saw it was my beloved 'Death Note Another Note LA BB Murder Cases'. I could read that one again. I had read it only two nights ago, but, whatever. I left the room taking Another Note and Death Note episode one with me.

The bath was _so_ nice. I relaxed as I let the water's warmth sink into my skin. I was tempted to take off my swimmers, but decided against it, my muscles were too relaxed. I hummed in approval when as I watch the first episode play and picked up my book, slipping my headphone (that had fake, black cat ears that I had stuck on) and began reading. "Christy! Christy!" Oh no. Trust Brien to ruin the moment.

"What do you want," I grumbled. I know it sounded mean, but I wasn't in the mood for talking to him. I just wanted my bath.

"Can you help me with my computer?" Was he _serious_? This would be the fifth time this month. I tell him not to download anything without my help, but does he listen? No. So my only answer is . . .

"No."

"Why?" he whined like the annoying little rat he is.

"I'm in the bath," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"_After_ your bath!"

"No."

"WHY?!"

"Because you didn't say please." Not that it would have mattered in the slightest. He widened his near-to-black eyes, and pouted. Oh, no he _didn't_! He was _not_ trying to pull off the cat face! That was _MY_ face! It might have suited him when he was six, but it really wouldn't do anything for anyone now that he's twelve.

"Please."

"No. Get out." He looked furious, but didn't say anything. Good, the last thing I needed to deal with right now would be _him_. So, when he was at the door I went back to reading.

"YOU SUCK!" Then, something happened, something that changed my life, _forever_. He kicked the table the T.V was sitting on, accidently knocking it off, making it fall into the bath. _Shit! My book's gonna get wet!_ That was the last thing I was thinking before the electric pain came then a blinding light.

* * *

Where . . . am I? Why do my . . . _eyes_ and _ears _hurt? What's going on? Oh, god, _my head hurts_ _too_! What is going _on_?! It felt like I had been lying here for a while now, but I wasn't sure now long, maybe an hour?

I tried to stand, but I forgot how. Okay, don't panic, just . . . take baby steps. First, open your eyes. I tried, but they didn't move, it was like my body had no connection to my brain. I tried again, but still, nothing happened. Oh, come on! Don't tell me you can't do something as simple as opening your eyes! This time it worked, my eyes flew open and my lungs pulled in a sharp gasp of air. My eyes . . . stung . . . like _hell_! What is _happening_?! Where am I?! _Who_ am I?! I'm . . . I'm Christy Rose! Yeah, that's right! My name is Christy Rose, I am a girl, I have black hair, blue eyes, I am fourteen years old turning fifteen in August and I have two brothers.

Wait! _Brothers_. _BRIEN_! That _rat_ shoved a _T.V_ of all things into the bath! I could have died! I looked around me. Everything was . . . so _weird_! Where am I? _Had_ I died? It . . . looked like it. Everything was _red_, the trees, the leaves . . . where am I? A . . . forest? Yeah, probably. Why?

I blinked, trying to eliminate the red-ness, but it stayed exactly the same. What the _hell_?! I sat up and shook my head, my eyes shut tight. At least they didn't hurt anymore, but my _ears_ . . .

I lifted my left hand to touch my ear . . . but it wasn't there. What the . . . ? I kept feeling around the side of my head, but all there was, was my hair. I lifted my other hand to help my left find the missing ears, but failed epically. Where are my ears? Wow, never thought I'd be thinking that one. I knew they weren't completely gone, because I could still hear everything. I could hear the birds chirping . . . and I hated the sound. I could hear some person hiking nearby, maybe they could help me? Anyway, the point is that I have ears, but I can't find them.

I trailed my hands higher, and higher, and higher until they were on top of my head, which was when I felt them, my ears. They didn't feel like my ears, they felt . . . bigger, pointy and . . . _furry_. I have . . . _furry_ ears! WHAT! My eyes widened as I gulped, leaning forward into a sitting position and looked around. Maybe there's a river somewhere close by, I _have_ to see this!

Yep, there isn't a river, but there is a lake, didn't matter ether way. I gently and hesitantly crawled over to it. My mind is playing tricks, there's nothing wrong with my ears! But the second I looked into the water . . . well, I screamed and I cried, because I have _cat_ ears. Oh, and I looked like some anime character.

Okay . . . so . . . I have ears, that's a good thing, it's just . . . I have damn _cat ears_! And _red_ eyes! And I'm in anime form! What the _hell_?! Where am I? This can't be heaven, and I haven't done enough bad things to end up in hell . . . have I? No way! But where else could I be?

"_Damn it_, no reception!" some guy complained. He was close, very close; in fact he was just behind the tree I was hidden behind. Could he help me? There was no way I was about to stand in front of him with no cloths on, but I didn't have a clue where I was, maybe he could help me! Alright I have to do something, now!

"Umm, hello?" I called out, gently sticking my head out from behind the tree. The man look to be around twenty with sandy blond hair and a box in hand and he had red _numbers_ above his head. What? He had a name too. Bed Guyver? The moment he looked at me I regrated revealing my presents.

"Y-you h-have . . ." He pointed at my ears before falling. He had fainted! Great, _now_ how was he supposed to help me? Well . . . he didn't need his cloths . . .

No. no! don't be ridiculous! You can't just steel some random guy's cloths!

But . . . all I need is a shirt and pants or I might die when night falls! I kept on arguing with myself until I gave in. Fine! Take the cloths, but only take what you need!

And I did. Kind of. I might have taken more than necessary (bandage from his first-aid kit to rap around my chest to work like a bra, his green long-leave t-shirt, his button shirt to go over the shirt, his overly large pants and a beany to cover the ears), but I was a naked, fourteen year old girl in the _woods_ for God's sake, I _need_ this stuff!

* * *

Okay, I'm still confused. I managed to get out of the forest and get onto an average looking street, but some part of me couldn't help but think this place looks familiar, even though I know for a fact I had never been here before. Well, strange things happen in dreams. That's all this is, a dream! It wouldn't be the first time I had a dream were I'm in anime.

I would have gone on about the 'this is a dream' theory, but I came to a house, a house that stood out above all others. Why? I had seen this house before! But where? Should I go in? No, that would be bad! But . . . this is a dream . . . so why not? Besides, I'm hungry.

So, I walked up to the door. There were no cars out front, so that must mean the house is empty! I try the door, but it's locked. No surprise. I check under the mat, no key, I check under the rock next to the mat, no key, I check in the shoe. KEY!

The house looked just as familiar on the inside as it did the outside. Weird. Okay, whatever, where's their kitchen? I walk around a bit, but was unsuccessful. Kitchen, where are you? Well, at least they have a bathroom! I walked in to look at myself in the mirror.

Okay, I have cat ears, and red eyes, and letters floating above my head. What! They weren't letters, but a name. _Christy Rose. _Ha! If I didn't know any better I would say I had Shinigami eyes!

Wow, that would have been cool! But what are we going to do about me being a_ homeless girl_? Everyone knows homeless girls my age could easily get rape, or worse. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. But, I don't look like a girl . . . well I _do, _but with this bandage rapped around my chest this tight and in these guy cloths I look like . . . a wannabe she-male! But minus the long hair I could place as a very girly boy, it would be safer; I don't want to get raped, even if it's just a dream.

I pulled off the blue beany, took the scissors next to the sink and held it to my hair. Good-buy beautiful hair! See ya when I wake up. And with that, I cut. I already knew what stile I wanted. So I cut and cut, and only stoped when I was sure it looked just like Beyond Birthdays. And with these eyes, I looked _just_ like him! Or at least, a younger version of him. Hey, I could pass as his brother!

I pulled the beany back on and continued to walk around until I walk through a door that led to a room with a bench, sink, cupboards and a fridge. Behold . . . the _kitchen_.

Okay, what'd they got? I searched there cupboards, but nothing court my eye. They had rice, bread, fruit (yuck) and other things, but not what I was looking for. Okay fridge, your turn. I opened the fridge with a motion the owners of the house would have considered rude with the why it was so practiced, so though this fridge were my own, and looked in. Alright, eggs, more fruit, leftovers, jam . . . _jam_! Yes, just what I was looking for! I grabbed the jar of strawberry jam and slammed the fridge shut. With bread, or without bread? I rubbed my chin in thought. Well, I had always wanted to try it without, and I would have earlier if mum had approved. It was the perfect opportunity!

I walked out of the kitchen, deciding I would eat it at the table, unscrewed the lid and stuck my hand into the jar of red goo when I past a date calendar. 2007. Wait . . . what? I froze my jam covered hand (that was in my mouth) and my steps and backed up so I could stare at the calendar. 2007. It was 2007, and it was in _Japanese_! What? But . . . _what_?! 2007, that's the year Kira―

"Who are you?!" _Shit! Busted_.

I turned my head to see a very frightened Light Yagami _mum_ standing at the door. "Hi," I mumbled through a mouthful of jam. "I'm Kira."

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked the first chapter to mad world! Please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

**CHAPTER 2**

**QUESTIONS**

**CHRISTY'S POV**

Never, in a billion years had I _ever_ dreamt a dream _anything_ like this. Here I was, sitting at a table . . . with the Yagami family, minus Light and Sayu, Sayu was sent to her room so she didn't have to come in contact with a thief and Light wasn't home yet. All I could say to that is that I am glad I know fluent Japanese.

"So, let's try this again," Mr. Yagami said in his cop voice, face as stern as . . . well, a _cop._ "You broke into my house . . . because you were hungry."

"Yep."

"You couldn't just go to your parents?"

"Nope." He leaned forward in his chair, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What's your name?" Oh, no. I couldn't tell him my real name, because then Light would also know my name, and he'd _kill_ me! But I could tell him the name I told Mrs Yagami; because he'd suspect me to be Kira, and that would be a bad thing. Or would it? Well, no, it wouldn't. The only reason Light was working on the Kira case was because he was a Kira suspect! So the only way I could get involved enough to save L would be if I were suspected too!

"He said his name was Kira," Mrs Yagami whispered to her husband, and I probably wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for my super cat hearing. Wow, she called me a boy! That's weird. Mr. Yagami looked over at his wife, then back at me. Oh, I'm the best at stare contests.

We stared like that for a few seconds until the front door opened and closed. "I'm home!" Oh god no! It's him, he's here! He's gonna kill me!

"Yes, we're in here, Light!" his father called back. I could almost _feel_ Light's footsteps draw near the room. I didn't want to see him; I didn't want to look into the eyes of evil.

"Umm, who's this?" Oh God, he's in the room!

"This is Kira, the burglar." You had to say that, didn't you? I could feel myself shaking in grief. I would die, I may be a good actress, but if they kept pushing it would only be a matter of time before I expose my real name. And I would die!

"You're names Kira?" His question was directed to me. My nails dug into the table in fright. Should I answer him? If I don't, he would know for a fact it wasn't my real name!

I lifted my head, and was very surprised at what I saw. Light Yagami, stood there, in his school uniform, bag on his shoulder, hair neat and eyes brown, him name floating above his head and bellow it was his lifespan. He has a lifespan, which means he doesn't own a Death Note, so he mustn't have picked it up yet. I am safe!

"Umm, you okay?" I blinked my eyes a few times, pulling them away from his head.

"Yeah . . . yeah, my name's Kira." He frowned and walked behind his father. I never let my eyes leave his face.

"Kira, you do know it means _kill_ in English." Ha! Why not teas him.

"Wow! You speak English! I wish I could do that!" I gasped in English. As serious as he was obviously trying to be, he let down his mask with a small smile, it may have been hard to see it, but it was there.

"Why did you break into our house?" he demanded pulling his serious face back on.

"As I told your dad, I was hungry."

"But couldn't you just go home and get something?"

"Yeah, I would, but sadly a house of _ashes_ doesn't usually contain food. _Weird_, right?!"

"Ashes? Where are your parents?"

"In the house." This was the whole _save L_ plan. I would pretended I have no parents, become a Kira suspect, claim to be BB's brother and _maybe _I would get to see L, then save him. The way I see it I couldn't lose, if L dies, I would probably wake up, but if he lives . . . _YAY!_

"Oh, I'm sorry. When did they die?"

"A while ago, not sure exactly, but I was . . . like, _thirteen_? Yeah thirteen."

"And you chose to st— . . . _provide_ food from this house because . . . ?"

"I was hungry. I had seen this house a few times and assumed anyone that lived in it must be somewhat wealthy, and wealthy people often have large meals, and the leftovers would be thrown away. So I planned to come back to eat from your bins, but I was too stupid to realise it was garbage day today." I shook my head in fake disapproval and embarrassment. "Such a stupid mistake."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen." He seemed surprised. Why? Don't I look it? I sometimes get told I look a little older, but . . .

"It's only been a year since your family died."

I shrugged. "So?"

"I just thought . . . you just looked too . . ."

"Old?" I guessed.

"No, too _calm_." _Shit! _I forgot to act sad!

"Umm, yeah . . . I didn't like my parents very much."

"But why," Mrs. Yagami softly asked. _Think, think, think!_

"Umm, they'd beat me." God, did I really say that?!

"_Beat _you?!" they all gasped. Too late to change it now.

"Umm, _oh_ yeah." I frowned and nodded. "I _think_ it had something to do with my eyes."

"Your _eyes_?" Mr. Yagami questioned.

"Aha, they were all about _god_ and stuff, so when I was born they assumed I was a devil child."

"So they _beat_ you?" Were they catching on? I shrugged.

"Guess so, I think they would have put me up for adoption, but decided against it when my brother went on a killing spree." There was an awkward silence. Okay, I may have gone a little too far on that one.

"A _killing_ spree?" I bit my lip nervously and nodded, looking down.

"Yeah, they put him up for adoption the second they saw his eyes, and a few years later he went insane and started killing people," I stated as if it were no big deal. "They decided to keep me in hopes they could prevent such evil being exposed to humanity."

"All because of your eyes?" Mrs. Yagami choked out, eyes welling up. She was sorry for me, but I couldn't decide if that was good or bad. Whatever.

"Come on, Mrs. Yagami," I smirked, cocking my head to the side. "Don't tell me you hadn't thought they were freaky the first time you saw me."

"No, I hadn't," she denied, hand in her chest.

"Really, not even a little bit," I teased, leaning forward. "You didn't see the fire that could burn _any_ soul, my own included?" Cry, you can do this, just as you have done so many times before. I gave her a watery smile. "You didn't think the devil himself had crept his way into your house, and was stealing you jam?" The tears were welling up. "You weren't in the slightest bit terrified . . . that there was a _freak_ in your home?" She said nothing as the tears finally fell. I sniffed and turned away as I wiped the tears with my sleeve. "I'm sorry, I just . . . I'm sorry."

"Dear, can we talk in the other room," Mrs. Yagami whispered to the cop. He said nothing as he stood up and left the room, his son and wife trailing behind. To be honest I thought it was kind of stupid to have left a thief in a room alone. Their loss. I stood up and tiptoed up the stairs, because . . . well, I wanted to meat Sayu. She seems like the type of person I could hang out with, so why not? Besides, mum used to always say I should socialize more.

I stopped my walking when I got to the top of the stairs, waiting to hear for anything. I could hear . . . music, loud and clear, coming from behind one of the doors at the end of the hall. Sayu must be playing music in her room. I silently walked over to the door, back hunched over and hands buried deep in pockets. Funny, I could look just like L, no, I could look just like _BB_!

I knocked on the door, but there wasn't a reply. I knocked louder but still nothing. Maybe the music was too loud? I shrugged and opened it myself. She was on her bed with her headphones in her ears. Is that where the music was? I thought she was playing it out loud, it explained why she hadn't heard me. Wow, I guess I underestimated these cat ears.

She slowly turned her head and took off she headphones, realising she wasn't alone anymore. "Hi," I greeted cheerfully. At first she looked like she was about to smile and reply with a happy greeting in return, but she court a glance at my eyes and gasped.

"What _are_ you?" I raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Wow! Is that what this world has come to?" I chucked. "I'm _not_ a what, I'm a _who_."

"But your _eyes_!"

"Oh, yeah." I shrugged and looked down. "Too weird? I'll go." I turned to leave the room, but she stopped me.

"No, stay! Their kinda cool!" I smirked at my victory. I am _such_ a good actress!

"Okay," I said without hesitation. "You must be Sayu!"

"Yeah! What's your name?"

"I'm the one and only _Kira_." I would _never_ get used to saying that. "At you servos." I bowled to her. She giggled. "But really," I sighed standing back up strait. "I should go before I'm given more jail time."

"Oh, _you're_ the guy that was steeling jam!"

"Yep."

"Hey, where is he?" I heard Light said from downstairs.

"G.T.G." (Got to go). With that I ran back down stairs and into the room. "Sorry," I apologised when I was standing in front of Light, Mr and Mrs. Yagami. "Your daughter seems nice."

"Kira," Mr. Yagami began, as if I hadn't spoken, we have decided, that seeing as you haven't got anywhere to go, you can stay with us."

* * *

**Hello! I hope this chapter was interesting! I am currently working on the trailer for this story, but it may take a while because I can't find and anime of a boy with red eyes and cat ears. Please leave a review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Whatever

**Just to avoid future confusion, the OC's name of this story will change, so if I were to say **_**Kira's POV, **_**I really mean hers, because that is her current name, so her title will change with her name.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**WHATEVER**

**KIRA'S POV**

I'm sitting here, wondering what the temperature is like. Most would already know, but since I got here I have found it rather hard to feel the cold air. At least, I _think_ it's cold, it might not be, but I'm guessing it is. I think it has something to do with the whole _'cat-Shinigami-human' _thing. I even made a mental list of all the symptoms I have noticed since I got here.

•Cat ears and Shinigami eyes (obviously)

•Love for sun, fish and milk

•Hate for water, rodents, birds and dogs

•Temper

•Stealth

•Doing whatever the hell I want

That's it so far, but I'm new to this, so I could have missed something. Whatever, it wouldn't last anyway; it would all go away when I wake up.

I looked up at the light morning sky, and decided I didn't really want to sit in an alleyway anymore, but where do I go? Maybe just . . . around places. Who really cares? Maybe the Yagami house?

I had been going there for around a few weeks now, but I never stayed, I don't know why, I just felt too . . . imprisoned when I stayed in one place. I think that's another _cat_ thing. Don't get me wrong, I liked it there, I really did, they were a very nice family in person, especially then Light isn't a killer, but I just couldn't stay, I didn't want to. No big deal, I visit when I want and hang around Sayu when it sooted me. She's a nice girl; don't want to get too attached though. It would be sad if I did, because when I wake up I wouldn't have her around. Not to mention the fact that she thought I was a boy, so if she were to end up with some girly crush on me, well . . . it wouldn't end well.

As I was walking I could hear the faint sound of kids. Some were laughing, some were shouting, and others were just talking. A playground? A school? Why not check it out? I got nothing better to do. I sighed at this sad fact. I had nothing_ better _to do than go off to check out a _school_ of all places! What had my world come to? Some days I wish I would just wake up, but I didn't want to miss the Kira investigation.

I know it sounds selfish, but I really just . . . _don't care_. Is this what Shinigami's feel like? I _think_ it is. Is this what Beyond Birthday felt like? He just didn't care for anything, and that's what drove him insane? Was he ever _really _insane, or was just born with too much Shinigami in him? Mello thought he was crazy, but what did _Mello_ know? Yes, he was second on L's succeeder list, yes he became head of a mafia when he was 18 going on 19, and yes he was the whole reason the Kira case was solved in the first place, but so what?! He was cool and all, but he was just too emotional and girly. Don't get me wrong, I love his character, but I don't get why he thinks he has the right to judge whether someone is crazy or not when he doesn't ever know whether that person is human or not. But I'm getting off topic, the point is that I don't seem to care about too much anymore, and I'm comparing it to B.B's sanity.

"Hey, Hutchi, what are ya staring at?" I heard some girl say, and it was only at that moment did I realise I was at the place I heard all those kids. It was a school.

"Just that guy over there."

"Wow, he's cute."

"Hey, yeah, you're right!"

"He's a bit . . . _girlish_, don't you think?"

"So what? You a bit boyish yourself, Mirde."

"Guys! Quick, look at something else, he's turning this way!"

Oh, God, were they talking about me? I looked around, but all the kids seemed to be enjoying their lunch casually.

"S'he still look'n?"

"No."

"Can we stare again?" I waited, hoping they would, because I kinda wanted to catch them. That'd be fun!

"Yeah, I think so." I smiled and listened closer so I could identify the exact location their voices were coming from.

"Wow, even his smile is cute!"

"Who'd you think he is? I've never seen him before."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Could he be a new student?"

"No, stupid, he isn't even in the school grounds."

"I got dibs if he is!" That last squeal was the last straw, it was too weir listening to a bunch of girls gossip about _me_, so I turned my head a bit until my eyes came in contact with a group of girls about my age sitting on a bench under a tree. They all gasped, cringed and blushed when they realised they were court. I felt sorry for them, getting embarrassed for staring at a boy was . . . _embarrassing_. So, I smiled reassuringly. The effect took a larger hold then I intended, because it set them all in a fit of _giggles_! Great, I think I now have my own personal fan group. And I think I _like_ it!

I looked down at the fens, and decided it was a fare height, but wouldn't be difficult to climb. Why not? I got nothing better to do. So, I climbed it, and by the look on their faces when I jumped off from the top, they were impressed. I suppose it was impressing, but as the saying goes, cats always land on their feet.

I stood up straight and walked over to them, always smiling. "Hi," I said.

"HI!" one squeaked, and immediately covered her mouth with both her hands in terror from the sound it mad. Why not try my hand at . . . _charming_? How hard could it be? Besides, this should be interesting.

"Hey," I chuckled, stepping closer to her. "Don't cover your mouth; it's all a part of your beauty." Okay, too fare, _way_ too fare! No way in hell would I fall for a line like that if the situation was reversed!

"T-thanks," she giggled bashfully. Huh, guess it worked. The other girls were staring at me. Well, it wouldn't be very nice to leave them out.

"Hope you don't mind if I sit with you lot?" They shook their heads so fast they all blurred. I smiled wider as they scooted over for me, making a tight gap I could just fit in. "Thanks," I said when I was seated. "I really do hope it's no trouble, it's just . . ." I looked down, my hair covering my eyes. "I haven't been around a group of such _beautiful_ girls in a while." They all giggled and blushed, and I couldn't deny how much I felt like _Kira_ at the moment! "Anyways." I lifted my head. "I'm Kira."

"I'm Mirde!" was all I court before all the girls shouted out their names in my face. Whatever, didn't need to know them anyway.

"So, what brings you here, _Kira_?" one girl asked excitedly.

"No real reason, just thought I would hang around," I answered coolly, sounding like some badass teen, and I guess I _am._

* * *

"Wow," the girls murmured dreamily. "So you've been all alone this whole time? With no one to help you?"

"To hold your hand?"

"To _hug_ you?"

"Nope, not really." By this point I knew I owned all their hearts. It was selfish and cruel, but I couldn't help but love it, to know I had that kind of effect on people was _thrilling_! "And nothing, but a jam sandwich, could make up for the pain it has caused."

"_I_ HAVE A JAM SANDWICH!" the girl right next to me screamed excitedly, lunging her hand into her lunchbox and handed me a sandwich. Wow, it actually _worked_!

"Hey, let go!" I heard a very familiar voice shout. Sayu. "I said let _go_!"

"Hand over the lunch and I will." Some guy was stealing her lunch?! No _way_! I frowned and stood straight up, abandoning the girls and sadly the sandwich, and run towards the cries.

"You can't have it! It's all I have!"

"No, it all _I_ have!" he argued.

"Hey!" I shouted when I was in view. There was about three guys there and Sayu. "Let go of her lunch," I warned threw a growl. They laughed, and I didn't like that.

"Or _what_?" I stepped forward, eyes burning with rage.

"Or _this_." He was suddenly in the ground, hands covering his face in pain. Had I . . . _hit_ him? In any other case I was be horrified with myself, but it was only a dream, why freak out over it?

"You . . . you _BASTERED_!" And that was how the fight between me and three other boys began. They all threw punches, they all tried kicks, but they were all too clumsy and slippy with every move they made. My guess is that they have never been in an actual fight before, they had only messed with week little girls like Sayu so they wouldn't have to. I, on the other hand, grew up in a house with two _brothers_! The annoying _rat_ and the smartass _footballer_! So I had _some_ experience.

Apparently I underestimated my fighting abilities, because before I knew it the two other boys were on the ground, more so in surrender then pain, though pain was defiantly one of the reasons. The only one left was the boy that had started this whole thing, the boy that tried to steal Sayu's lunch. I didn't really want to hurt him anymore, so I stuck with just scaring him to death. "You thought it was okay to steal?" I growled with an evil smirk. Wow, I felt so badass when I saw the fear on his face.

"Umm—" I stalked closer to him.

"You thought you would get away with _this_?" I flicked my hand in Sayu's direction.

"I-I—"

"You thought you could escape _my_ eyes?" I pushed him up against the school building and got right up in his face. "Did you!" He was speechless, and it was obvious that he had not fully seen my eyes before now, and it scared the _shit_ out of him. I shook my head. "Whatever," I sighed, stepping away. He wasn't worth my time. "See ya later, Sayu."

As I walked out of the school grounds I noticed the remaining blood on my fists from the fight. I cringed and whipped it off onto my shirt.

I had nowhere to go anymore. At least the school trip was . . . _eventful_. But seriously, _had_ he thought he would outwit my eyes? I'll admit I had only added that line for dramatics, but now that I had room to think about it, it _did_ sound _stupid_! My eyes are . . . _godlike_! No one escaped my sight; I knew everything anyone _wouldn't_ just by looking at their face. I know who they are, and I know when they're going to die . . . though I couldn't read the numbers to their exact date, but I knew if they were short then they didn't have long to live, but _whatever_.

* * *

Well, this sucks.

Sucks? No, it didn't suck; this was the deepest amount of _shit_ I've ever been in! Who would have thought just a small punch on could get me up in _jail_! Yeah, the guys I took on were owners of phones and called the cops when I left and completely exaggerated the story. They had said something about being attacked by a crazy and _evil_ homeless guy with red eyes for no reason _whatsoever_! Whatsoever my _ass_, they had it c'min!

Whatever, this will only raise my chances for being a Kira suspect, so it's all good.

"Kira?" came Mr. Yagami's voice.

"Dad?" I looked up and saw him standing in front of my sell. I had made it a habit, calling him dad whenever I was in a bad situation, but usually it wasn't _this_ bad, it would always be if I broke a plate or spilt some milk. He didn't mind, if anything he liked the idea of a second son. "Dad! You're here!" I stood up from the floor and stumbled over to him, gripping the bars as I spoke to him. "Dad, are you . . ." I lowered my head in shame and embarrassment. "Are you mad?" He didn't say anything, which only added to my nerves.

"Kira," he finally sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"I _swear_ I didn't do _anything_!"

"You started a fight between three boy in a school that isn't even your own." I sunk a little at the calmness in both his voice and face.

"I was protecting Sayu's honour!"

"Physical valance is _never_ the answer."

"Tell that to THEM!" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. I knew I had disappointed him, but had I disappointed to the point of being _disowned_? I wasn't his son; I had only assumed he had thought that way. We had no connection; it would be too easy for him to walk away now. "D-dad?"

"Why would you do this, Kira? Just answer me that." He really was taking this seriously; it was just a few punches. I don't want to know how he would react to him _real_ son _killing_ people. I suddenly found myself grateful that he died before realising it.

"Because . . . because they _deserved_ it." Here comes the acting. If I want to be a Kira suspect, I have to act like Light had when he was court. Act crazy. "Dad, there . . . THERE'S JUST TOO MANY BAD PEOPLE IN THIS WOULD!" He gasped at my sudden change in mood. "THE WORLD IS _ROTEN_! AND PEOPLE LIKE _THEM_ ARE THE ONES MAKING IT LIKE THAT! SOMETHING _HAS_ TO BE DONE!"

"I know," he sighed.

"No, dad. Something has to be _gone_." I slowly looked up at him through the mess of my hair. "And I will be the one to do it, just you see. I will bring _justice _to the world we now live in." I smiled darkly. "You'll see. Say goodbye to this _rotten_ world, for a new one is coming." He frowned, thinking about what I had said, and decided it was something to be proud of, so he smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure you will be, Kira, and everything will be fine, you can bring peace to the world."

"Yes, I will, just you see." He didn't believe me. Can't blame him, I don't even believe it, because I know for a fact it isn't true, but still . . .

Well, whatever.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4 Bet

**CHAPTER 4**

**BET**

**KIRA'S POV**

Oh dare God!

It has started, finally.

Light has found the note book.

The murders have begun.

How do I know this? Because I had to spend a night in prison, and the guy next door to me had a heart attack last night.

Oh God! When did this even start? According to both the anime and munga Light had killed the guy that was broadcast first, and then he killed the guy on the bike outside the shop. Had I missed it? I had watched Light pretty closely whenever I got the chance, but nothing about him changed. When did this _happen_? It's possible that the guy just had a heart problem, but still . . .

"Err, hey?" I knew that voice! I looked up and smiled when I saw who it was. Matsuda. I loved that guy; he was always sensitive and childish, and of course, _always_ fun. He was my second favourite character that doesn't get killed off. Near was first.

"Hi, Matsuda!" I greeted happily.

"W-what? How'd you know my name?" he asked, but he wasn't that panicked. At first I wanted to hit myself for calling him by his name, but realised it was okay because he didn't know that Light needed a name as well as a face to kill.

I let my smile fade a bit, and shrugged.

"Err, well . . ." He put on the expression on seriousness, looking bold and demanding. "You got lucky, you're allowed out early." He opened the bar door and stepped aside. "But you'll be back."

Had he seriously rehearsed that line from some crappy _cop_ show? It sure as hell seemed like it, not to mention I wasn't being let out early, I'm being let out right on time! "Okay . . . ? Calm your farm . . ." I glanced up above his head, checking his first name. They never really mention it in the anime. "_Touta_." I stood up from the bed, slid my hands in my pockets and stalked over to him, smirking. Oh yeah, this will _so_ be going down on his list of events of the day. "And I'm not gonna be back." I stopped right in front of him. Okay, here comes the best act of the _week_!

Poor Matsuda, I was scaring him to death with this creepy smile, and I felt guilty.

_C'mon_, Christy! Do the act; it's the only way to get involved in the investigation!

Yeah, but . . . maybe it won't be as fun to watch as it was in the anime.

Are you listening to yourself? You sound _crazy_!

_Fine_!

"No one will put me behind bars," I chuckled, acting like some insane person. "Not for anything _serious_."

"W-what do you mean _serious_?" he stuttered with a gulp.

"You know, robbery, rape . . ." That one was so not true, but it still, it could drew a crowd. I pulled myself closer, whispering the last word with a creepy grin. "_Murder_." He gulped again, and that was enough for me to slowly back away from him, putting distance between us. "See ya around _Touta Matsuda_." I walked past him, but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I w-will?"

"Oh, yes. I _guaranty_ it." I proceeded to walk until I was out of the police building where Mr. Yagami's car would be. "Hi, dad!" I called out, waving my hand at him. He smiled half heartedly and got in the car. Hah, guess he's still upset about the whole _got-in-prison _thing. I cringed and slid into the back of the car. Only when I had buckled in my seatbelt did something come to me.

I saw Matsuda, and I scared him.

The murders have begun.

I'm a step closer to being under suspicion.

While I was putting up the act, I kind of sounded like Beyond Birthday. Creepy and dark.

_Wow_.

This is getting serious. "Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Kira?" Mr. Yagami replied without looking at me as he drove. If I knew one thing about dads is that if they didn't look at you, and they weren't yelling at you, then they are obviously disappointed in you, and that is always far worse than being angry.

"How long have these _mysterious heart attacks_ been going on for?" He sighed and shook his head.

"You don't need to worry about them, Kira. They're just—" I cut him off. Maybe if I got the chief of the NPA to believe me, maybe it will speed things up a bit.

"Don't say they're _coincidences_, dad, 'cause I think we _both_ that is _not_ true."

"Well, what else could it be?" I sat up straighter, trying to look serious.

"I think it is murder."

"Kira . . ."

"No, I completely serious! Come on, dad, isn't it just too _convenient_ that criminals are just dying all of a sudden? It's obviously some guy killing them somehow, thinking he's doing a good thing."

"But, Kira," he protested. "How could he possibly be able to kill with _heart attacks_?" I looked down at my shoes, trying not to giggle.

"I don't know." It was silent the rest of the way home, and I just hoped he used this time to think about what I had said.

When we were home and out of the car, the one thing I did not expect to happen . . . well, _happened_. "_KIRA_!" Suddenly a figure came out of nowhere and attacked me, knocking me onto my back.

"Gah!" I gasped in shock and pain.

"Kira! There you are! I was wondering when I'd see you again!" Sayu? _She's_ the one that _jumped_ me? Her action reminded me of Misa when her attacked Light on his way home. I couldn't understand the next things she said; she was saying them too fast.

"Sayu?"

"Yeah, Kira?!" she squealed, latching her arms around my neck as I sat up.

"What are you doing on me?" She gasped and immediately jumped back off.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just _really_ happy to see you!" Happy? I knew she liked me a bit, but she had never been _this_ happy to see me before. "I mean . . ." She blushed deeply, looking away from my eyes, a small smile forming at her lips. "I-I never got to thank you for saving me back at school." Of _course_! God, I'm such an _idiot_! She was happy to see me because I save her against those bullies! "So . . . _thank you_!"

I let my face soften, and smiled at her. She's cute when she's embarrassed. Not that I was attracted to her in any way whatsoever, I'm still 150% straight, but I'm pretty sure that if I was a real boy, I would probably want to ask her out at some point. "Hey, that's okay," I chucked.

"No, _really_! I can't tell you how grateful I am! Those boys pick on me all the time, but now that they know I have you, they'll never touch me again!"

"Well, they _better_ not." She grinned and took my hand.

"C'mon! I think we have some jam left!"

"Oh, hey, Kira." Oh no, that voice! I frowned and looked behind me, only to see Light Yagami. I looked up above his head, and there floating in red was his name, but no lifespan. I gulped.

"Hey, Light," I mumbled. "Long time no see."

**X**

It had been a while since the killings had started, and at this point in time, I had no idea what to do. What was I _supposed_ to do? Nothing but sit back and watch T.V with Sayu. At least everyone knows about Kira the killer now, so it really shouldn't be long before Lind L. Taylor comes on.

"_We'd . . . like to apologise for the interruption. As of now we will be airing a worldwide broadcast, requested by the ICPO."_ What? It's happening _now_?

"Hey, Sayu, look at this!"

"_We now take you live to the ICPO." _Then the news guy disappear and was replaced with an image of another guy in a suit, black hair, a frown on his face and the name Lind L. Taylor on the desk he was sitting behind. Oh God, it's happening.

"Whoa, who's this guy?" Sayu wondered.

"_I am Lind L. Taylor, otherwise known as _L." I chocked on my breath. It's _really_ happening! Does that answer your question, Sayu?

"Hey, Sayu, what's the bet that this guy isn't the real L?"

"Hah? What'd you mean?"

"This guy is just some _random_, and when Kira kills him, the real L will appear?" This should be good, especially when I win.

"Ha! You're on!" she yelled with a challenging grin. "If I win, you have to clean my room for a month!"

"Fine, but if I win, you have to buy me five jars of jam and six chocolate bars!"

"_Deal_!" We shook hands and watch the T.V. Looks like I'm getting five jars of jam and six chocolate bars.

"_Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or people responsible for this is brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down and I will find you."_

"Well, I'm right here!" I joked, waving my arms in the air. Sayu giggled.

"_Kira! I have a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve, however, what you are doing right now, is _evil_."_ Then Lind smiled. Yep, that was the thing that set Light off, he'd be right up stairs writing his name down, right now.

"Hey, doesn't it get annoying having the same name as this famous killer?" Sayu asked.

"Yeah, sometimes," I admitted. "It's annoying because people talk about him all the time, so I think their talking about me, but then I have to be constantly reminding myself that they aren't."

"Yeah, well . . ." She turned back to the T.V, and then smirked. "Looks like I'm gonna win this bet." I chucked and folded my arms behind my beanie covered head.

"Or did you?" Right on time. Lind then clenched his chest, yelled out in pain, and collapsed against the desk. Sayu gasped.

"He just . . . _died_!"

"That's what you get for messing with Kira," I replied.

"Yeah, but . . . but you haven't won the bet! That was the real L!"

"Sure, but watch this." When the other men had him taken away, the black lettered L appeared.

"_I had to test this, but . . . I never thought it would actually _happen_!" _he said in the robot voice. "_Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just _witnessed_ it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Taylor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."_

Sayu gaped at me. "You own me five jars of jam and six chocolate bars."

"But who'd you . . . I mean . . . WHAT!?"

"Shh," I hissed. "Watching T.V."

"_But I assure you L is real, I do exist! Now, try to kill _me_!"_

"H-he's gonna get himself _killed_!"

"No, he'll be fine; Kira can't kill without a face." That was probably too much information to give someone that was not involved the Kira case, but, oh well.

"What, how do you know?!"

"_Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favour, I'll tell you something that you'll find interesting. Although this was announced a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the condo regain of Japan."_

"What?! That's where we are!"

"Yeah. Kira could be anywhere in around us! He could even be upstairs." I have given her a far warning.

"_I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that it won't be necessary, I now know where you are."_

"Interesting," I murmured. This really is a battle of wits, if it were me, I would have given up the second I saw this.

"W-what's interesting?" Sayu stuttered. Maybe me calmness is too scary for her.

"It's just this game they're playing. How interesting the win is."

"_Hah_?" I lowered my head and smiled. It wouldn't be long now.

"This whole thing is a game. L changed Kira, and Kira has accepted it. They have to hunt down one another without knowing their names or what they look like, and the first one that has their identity revealed will die. L wants to catch Kira, and Kira wants to kill L." She stared at me, obviously scared of me now. "So," I stared, trying to break the tension. "Where are my five jars of jam and six chocolate bars, then?"

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did please leave a comment, and I am free for all ideas you would like to share.**

**Just thought you should know that while I was on YouTube I found a fan made video on the LABB Murder Cases. I thought it was very clever and inspiring and it could almost pass as a pull movie, so if you wanted to check it out it's called '****Death Note: Another Note' and it is made by 'CupofSquirrel'.**


	5. Chapter 5 Awesome

**CHAPTER 5**

**AWESOME**

**KIRA'S POV**

Where was I? Let's see, street, road, bus stop. . .

Where was Light going? And with this _girl_ no less!

It had been a while since that whole _L will hunt Kira_ thing, and now I was left with nothing to do but carefully follow Light, and let me tell you, it was as boring as _hell_! All he ever did was go to school, come home, then lock himself in his room and kill people, and then he'd do the same thing on the weekends, excluding the going to school thing.

It was times like these that I wish I would just wake up. Times that Light was only pretending to be Light, acting normal. The only times that I appreciated being asleep for this long was when Light's inner-Kira was revealed a bit, when something were to actually happen.

Was this how Ryuk feels all the time? Hmm, I felt sorry for him.

I didn't have time to really think that thought over, because a bus just pulled up. This was . . . the _bus-jacking _thing! No way in hell was I about to miss _this_!

I run up to the bus right after Light, his date and Light follower had entered it, making sure to have my face hidden with the hooded jacket (I stole) from the bus driver and the passengers. I couldn't have my face exposed, not yet at least. I payed for a two hour ticket with the little money I had and took my place on the back of the bus next to Raye Penber. What was I going to do? What was the plan? I would do something . . . _eventful_, so that when Naomi were to ask the bus driver questions he could say a young boy was on the bus. Yeah, that's a good plan, and then I would defiantly be under suspicion.

I just hoped it wouldn't go down the same way it had in the film, were Naomi faces me, and accuses me of being Kira, then points a gun at the one closest to me emotionally. Nothing to worry about, she'd probably go looking for me, but she wouldn't take out the guns, she was under the Death Note's power when she did that. Besides, who would she use? No one is close enough to me to make me admit to being Kira, even if I were.

Then, he came, the bus burglar. Wow, he was as _hideous_ as he looked in the munga! Yuck. I gulped, preparing myself for the gun thing. _It's just a dream_, I reminded myself. _Just a . . . scary . . . anime dream._

Okay, eventful, eventful. What's _eventful_?

"Look out!" I shouted, standing up from my seat when the bus burglar made it to the front. "He's got a gun!" That's got to do it.

"What?!―" The bus driver was cut off by a gun to his head.

"This bus has just been hijacked, ladies and gentlemen!" The sound of gasps filled the bus.

"WHA?!"

"UH . . . UHAAAAH!"

"Cut the squawking! Anybody makes a sound or move of any kind; I blow their damn head off!" _It's just a dream, it's just a dream, no need to freak out, it's just a dream._ He kept yelling threats, and demanded money from Space Land over the phone, and I just stared as I sat back down, my face blank and emotionless (I was doing my best '_cold Near'_ face), but on the inside I was screaming. If this were happening in real life he would have shot me for screaming too loudly already.

Light suddenly held out a note to the girl next to him, purposely revealing it to Raye and me.

_Don't worry, Yuri. It'll be okay. I'm going to look for a chance to grab the guy's arm and pin it down so he can't use the gun. My dad's a detective and he's taught me what to do in emergencies like this. The guy's pretty small and week looking. I'm sure I can restrain him._

"Don't be stupid, Light," I argued, my voice sounding calm and laid back, which was good, it made me look easy going and _awesome_! "He may be week, but a gun isn't."

"K-Kira?!" he stuttered, realising my presents. "What are you . . . ? What would you know about things like this?"

"Absolutely nothing," I admitted, my voice's awesomeness never failing. "But, I'm sure this thing knows a thing or two." I gentled slid a pocket knife out of my pocket, letting Light and Raye look at it without showing it to the burglar. Raye took that as his turn to cut in.

"No, you can't. It's dangerous for both of you, especially for a child like _you_." He gave me a pointed look and I frowned. "Let _me_ handle that."

"Why should I trust _you_? For all I know you could be _helping_ him," I grumbled, steeling the words from Light before he had a chance to speak.

"_H-helping _him?" the girl, _Yuri_ questioned, but never turned to look at me in fear of getting shot. Can't say I blame her.

"Yeah, I heard that they make it look like there's only one of them, when really there are at least two so if something happens they can have a fake hostage and stuff." He had no choice now; he had to shows use his FBI badged. It's sad because that means he's gonna die.

"You want proof? Here." He held his badge out between Light and me.

"Okay, I trust you," Light whispered, after a few seconds. Something _eventful_.

"I don't," I said, making my voice less awesome and more of a scowling growl . . . which _still_ made it _awesome_. "It could be a fake in case we guessed what you are."

"What more proof could you want?"

"You got a gun?"

"Yes, I do."

"Show me." He hesitated, so I slowly made an attempt to stand up from my seat, ready to attack the hijacker.

"Fine," he gave in with a sigh, opening his jacket just enough so that I could see a black, shiny gun. _Okay, just wait for the right moment._ "Convinced yet?"

"Almost."

_Shwap. _Right on time, Light dropped his paper. "Hey, you!" the burglar shouted, pointing the gun at Light as walked over to us. "Hold it! What's that paper?!" Okay, NOW! I shot my hand out of grab the gun in Raye's coat, jumped up so I was standing on the bus seat and pointed the weapon at the burglar.

"STOP IT!" I screamed (trying to make it as boyish as possible).

"W-WHAT?!" Okay, maybe I went a _little_ too far with the whole _eventful_ thing, but I can't deny the fact that I felt so _badass _and _awesome!_

"You heard me! DROP THE GUN!" He looked nervously amused.

"C'mon, kid, you wouldn't shoot me, would ya?" I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him murderously, and then pulled back on the hammer with my thumb. Okay, I admit, I knew absolutely nothing about guns, but I used to lie in front of boys I liked when I was awake, boasting about how I play gun videogames, when I had absolutely no idea what the guns were called, so I looked them up so I looked less like an idiot. But that's not the point, the point is that I was pointing a gun at him, and the look I was giving him was completely convincing.

"_Try me_," I growled, in a totally _awesome_ way. I felt like some kind of FBI agent with this face. Or maybe that's just because I'm using an FBI agent's gun. Who cares, it's just a dream. "Now . . . get back." He looked surprised and scared, so he obeyed my command and stepped away from Light. Wait, that's not a good thing! He needs to touch the paper! I can't just tell him too right after telling him to step back; it'd make me look stupid and clueless! Well . . . I _am_, but he doesn't know that!

After he took his last three steps, he stopped, realising something, before regaining his boldness and pointed his gun at me. "HEY! I don't take orders from _stupid_ little _kids_!"

"_Stupid_?" I challenged.

"YEAH!" This should do, it might not work, but it's worth a try, he wouldn't shoot me anyway, the Death Note said so. I pointed my gun downwards at his feet and . . . BANG! I shot at them, missing, of course. I could hardly through a ball straight, so I was not about to hit a guys feet with a bullet the first shot. Oh well, the outcome was the same as I had planned. He got startled and fell forward onto his stomach, his hand landing on the note Light _accidentally_ dropped.

Bravo, Christy Rose.

As expected, when he looked up he freaked out, so I sat back in my seat calmly.

When he was out of bullets he made a run for it, jumping out of the bus as, as it went in the anime and munga, and got hit by a car.

Moment of silence.

Raye then stepped out of the bus, and to be honest I felt a little awkward holding a random _gun_, so I walked out and stood next to him, avoiding eye contacted with the blooded road and a corps.

"Thanks for the gun," I murmured to Raye, handing it back to him, but he looked too shocked to take it from me, so I waved it around in front of his face, breaking him out of his stare.

"Do you believe me now?" he grumbled, taking the gun and slid it back into his jacket.

"Oh, yeah, I never had a doubt that you were the FBI in the first place, I just needed a gun." His eyes widened, and then he frowned in disapproval. I smiled innocently and walked back onto the bus, deciding to check up on the girl, _Yuri_.

She was still seated in her seat, looking shocked and shaken, as any young girl in her place would. I smiled and sat down next to her. Light had already gone out to talk to Raye.

"Hey, you okay?" She nodded.

"Are . . . are y-you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No!" she said, putting on her best tough face. "You went up against a _hijacker_! Weren't you _scared_? Even a _little_?" I smirked, sitting back a bit, folding my arms behind my head.

"Nope. I'm just awesome like that."

"I know we're all set to go to Space Land," Light said softly, appearing next to me suddenly. "But after something as freaky as this—"

"What're you talking about?! We're almost there! We're going!" she yelled, clinging to his arm. Hey, wait, that part wasn't revealed in the anime! It only happened in the munga! So witch one was I in?

"Hey, Light?!" I called as we left the bus. I ran to catch up to them.

"Yeah?"

"What year is it?" This questioned surprised him.

"_Year_?"

"Yeah." He gave me a sympathetic smile before answering. He probably thought my reason for not knowing had something to do with growing up with abusive parents.

"20th of December 2003." I _knew_ it! I'm in a munga dream! But the calendar said it was 2007! Maybe I read it wrong, or maybe . . . who knows.

"Oh, it's December?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, looks like I missed my birthday . . . _again_." I looked down sadly and sighed. Great, now I have to think up a fake birth date!

"Do . . . do you want to join use? We're going to Space Land; you can come if you want." I lifted my head, beaming at him.

"_Cool_! I've never been to Space Land before. Sounds like _fun_!"

"Light," Yuri complained. "This is supposed to be _our_ date."

"Oh, come on, Yuri, this is my _brother_, and he missed his _birthday_. He can come alone."

She gasped. "He's your brother? I didn't even know you _had_ a _brother_!"

"Yeah, well, he's not by blood, but family nonetheless."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She bowled her head in shame at me. "You can come if you want."

"Yeah, okay!"

* * *

27th of December. Yeah, it should be happening around now. I was on the train, where Raye Penber would die.

Moment of silence.

Anyway, here I am, on the train Light was on, hidden from both him and Raye. This was quite risky, because when the camera catches me, L will _know_ I was there, and then I will be locked up, so after this I will have to just sit back and enjoy freedom while I have it. I was not looking forward to it. Who knows what would happen, I could be locked up like Light was, or I could be strapped in a straight jacket like Misa, or worse! They would have hard evidence that I know something, so they would do almost anything to get me to talk. They could _torture_ me!

Oh, well. The train stopped.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Raye stand up and walk off, so I stood up and walked out the door one away from him. Okay, here we go. Within a matter of weeks, I would be locked away, and I'm not entirely sure if I would wake up.

Lately, I have started doubting the possibility of this all being a dream. I mean, I just happen to have a weird dream about going into Death Note the moment after a _T.V_ falls into my bath. Well, I could think that one through later when I'm locked up, right now, though I have to get court with Raye.

I watch him closely, and about three seconds after he steps onto the train station platform, he collapses. I gulp and run over to his corps after I am sure he was gone, and it is sad, because not only is he dead, but he died going to neither heaven nor hell. It's a part of one of the rules. The user of the Death Note will go to nothingness after death. But, then again, if I'm in the munga, then all humans will go to nothingness, according to Ryuk.

I shook him, almost as if I was waking him up, but I knew he never would. I rolled him onto his back and pushed my fingers up against his wrist, checking his pulse. Nothing. He was gone. I was sorry for him . . . his fiancée, and their unborn children they had yet to conceive. I'm sure they would have been _beautiful_ little babies. That's that, I made him a promise! I will make sure his fiancée lived; I would not let her be killed. She will live on, because that is what she deserves.

I gently placed his hand back on the ground and stared at his face. "I swear to you," I whispered with a sad smile. "I will save her. You needn't worry." I carefully slid his eyes closed and stroked his cheek. "Rest in peace, Raye Penber."

* * *

**HELLO! Sorry this was a bit late, I was going to post it earlier but I went away for Christmas and the place had no internet. Sad, I know, but anyway, Happy late New Year!**

**BTW, just so everyone knows, this won't be an LXOC fanfiction because . . . well, Christy is 14 in this, and L is in his mid 20s, so that wouldn't really work, but I will make it so that there will be an ?XOC pairing, weather it is in this one or if I decide to make a second season to this, but there **_**will**_** be a pairing. Sorry to disappoint you, but I hope that's okay!**

**Please tell me what you think and I am all for your ideas (as long as they don't disturb the story line too much). Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6 Naomi Misora

**CHAPTER 6**

**NAOMI MISORA**

**KIRA'S POV**

"I still can't believe you haven't seen _Spider Man_!" I said, throwing my arms up dramatically.

"Hey! I'm not from England! So how could I have possibly seen it? But it sounds pretty good." Sayu and I had been sitting here for about half an hour, just talking about Spider Man. The comic books were out, but me being in a munga made in 2003 (dream or not), I was unable to get my hands on the movies, which were much better than the comics, but not the third one, that one _sucked_!

"Sayu?" Mrs. Yagami called, appearing right next to us on the couch. "Can you take your father this change of clothes?"

"Wha-aat? I told you, mum, I'm going out with friends today," she argued.

"So just leave a little early and—"

"Hey, it's cool, Mrs. Yagami," I interrupted, standing up from the couch, a grin on my face, as it always was. "I can take them there." She looked over at me with an unsure look on her face.

"Are you sure, Kira?"

"Of course! I was gonna step out soon anyway." I took the stripped bag from her hands and grinned wider. "Besides, pretty little lasses shouldn't have to do work." I turned my head to Sayu, and winked. "See ya later, folks!" Okay, so I have been flirting with Sayu a bit, and no I am not homosexual, but I have to pretend to be a boy, and I noticed I am quite the catch with the ladies, so I just wanted to see how far I could go before the line was drawn, but no one has even taken out a pencil yet! And I couldn't help but chuckle every time I see the girls blush, it was hilarious!

I sighed when I was out the door.

It took a solid ten minutes by train to get to the station, so it wasn't long at all. In fact, it was kind of fun, because by the time I got off the train, I gained a free skateboard!

I was sitting on one of the seats, casually staring out the window when suddenly some random boy and his mates about one year older them me came out of nowhere. "He doesn't like you," he stated, pointing at the tall boy beside him.

"_Sorry_," I shrugged and looked back out the window. He grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to look back at him again.

"_I_ don't like you _either_!" I didn't like where this was going, I really didn't want to get into another fight again, not if it meant I would have to spend the night in a sell.

I glared at the black-headed boy (Transi Hars) and snarled. "You don't even _know_ me." He gulped at the sound of my feline growl, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth again.

"And I wouldn't want to." Was he really trying to be rebel? Because if so, he really sucked at it.

"Yeah, you're right." I smirked and jumped up, making him and his friends fall backwards in surprise. "You _wouldn't_ want to know _me_." The train then stopped and said we had arrived. I was about to walk off the train when I saw a black skateboard one of the boys owned was blocking the doors. I looked over at the skateboard's owner and chuckled. _Looks like he loses his skateboard_. I shook my head and jumped onto it, letting it roll me off the train and onto the path.

So now, I have a skateboard! Awesome! The only sucky thing about that was that I couldn't ride one all that well. I only rode one three or four time for about half an hour, but I hadn't learned any tricks or stunts, just how to stay balanced and how to steer.

Oh well, there's always a first for everything.

When I entered the large building, bag and board in hand, a familiar voice court my ears' attention. "No, it has to be in person. I can't leave a message." Oh God! Naomi Misora! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! There she stood, in front of the head office desk, in dark blue, tight jeans, black boots, leather jacket and gloves. Oh my God! Well, thank God I decided to take the clothes to Mr. Yagami, or else Light would have been the one to bring them, and then I would never have been able to fulfil my promise.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? There's nobody in the Kira taskforce in the office right now."

"But I made an appointment with them yesterday. Now could nobody be there?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know."

I walked up to the desk and placed the bag down on it. "Wow, the serves is shittier then I thought." Why, of all things, did I say _that_?! It was probably the third worst thing to say in this situation, next to '_I am the reason your fiancée is dead'_ and '_have you put on weight?_' That right there would have been the icebreaker. "Anyways, this is for my dad." I handed the bag to one of the men of whom I did not even bother to identify.

"Oh, umm, who is he?"

"His name is Soichiro Yagami. You know? He's kinda a detective."

"Super intendent Yagami?! But he only has _one_ son, I know him, he help out with the money murder case last year!"

"Light Yagami? Yeah, he's my brother, and Sayu Yagami is my sister. We're not blood related, but he kinda adopted me . . . in a way. But look, could you please just give these to him; mum would get worried if not." He stared at me for a second, deciding whether I was telling the truth or not, and when he reached his decision he took the bag and put it somewhere behind the desk. "Thank you. Now, would you kindly tell me why you refuse to give this kind lady the right to talk to someone on the Kira taskforce?"

He sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes. "It's just as I said, nobody is here." Wait, if they're aren't here, then that means they're with L! They've already meat him?! This isn't good, pretty soon they'll see the tape of Raye Penber's death, and then I will be locked away! Shit!

"Well is there no way to get in contact with them?" I sighed heavily, faking my frustration. I wanted it to look like I wanted to help her, and I really did, I wanted her to be a part of the taskforce; that would be interesting, but I wasn't about to say that one out loud. "Ya know what, just pass me a phone; I'll call my dad myself." I held out my hand and the man hesitated to give me a phone. I called the number Mr. Yagami had given me for emergencies, but as I expected, he did not pick up. "Sorry," I apologised, turning to Naomi. "His phone must be turned off right now, but we can try again in a few minutes if you'd like."

"Um . . ." I wonder why she was being so unsure; she's usually such a strong character, she didn't look this weird in the munga when she was talking to Light.

"My dad's the chief of the Kira taskforce at the moment," I continued like I hadn't noticed the weird look she was giving me as I led her away from the desk and towards the couches near the door.

"Are you sure calling your father is alright?"

"Yes, of course! I'm sure for whatever reason you want to contact him, he would be happy to help, as long as you're not another prankster or news reporter."

She smiled and bowled. "Thank you."

"That's okay," I said cheerfully as I sat down. "So, what's your name?"

She stared at me for a moment before sitting down and saying, "Shoko Maki." I smirked and glanced up above her head, double checking her name. _Naomi Misora._

"Okay," I laughed, grinning wider. "So what's you real name?"

"What?" She jumped slightly at my random question. She don't look so good, she looks too . . . jumpy.

"Well, I assumed if you were in some way involved in the Kira stuff, you would at least know that he only needs a name and face to kill, so if I happened to be Kira, you'd be dead." She frowned, shifting in her seat.

"How would you know that?"

"Oh, I've been observing all of Kira's killings and noticed that only the ones that were publicly reported were killed, but the ones that names were missed spelt lived on." I turned away, hiding my eyes behind my black hair and sighed. "You know, Kira's power is probably far greater than everyone's guessed."

". . . I've noticed that too. That's why I'm here—"

I snapped my head back up to stare at her in fake surprise. "Really! What have you noticed?" She didn't answer, and I couldn't figure out if that was because she didn't trust me or that there were cameras everywhere. I went for the later. "Oh." I looked around and dropped my voice to a whisper. "You're right, we should go outside. That way we don't have to worry about other people overhearing us. C'mon." I stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out the door. She didn't resist, and that was probably because I was a child, otherwise she would have kicked me by now.

"Where are we going?"

"Just outside," I replied simply. "It's so much more pivot." When we were outside and seated on a bench I turned back to her. "So you posses information about Kira?"

She only nodded, and I grinned my creepy grin, eyes wide and teeth shown in a crooked smirk.

"That's great. I also have information on Kira, and we could cooperate! I tell you something I know and you do the same in return." She cringed. What was wrong with her? She wasn't one to judge other people, well, except for Beyond that time she first met him but—

"No thank you, I'd rather not." I reminded her of Beyond Birthday! Of course I did, I looked like a fourteen year old version of him. Of course she would think that!

"Oh, well how about this, I tell you everything I know, and you say nothing, unless you want to."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly—"

"Please, I mean, who really cares who catches Kira first, whether it be L, you or even _me_, all that manners is that Kira is captured. So, here's what I know." She gulped and her cringe deepened. Oh crap, now I'm sounding like a modern-day Beyond too.

_**Compared**_

_**Me: **__'That's great. I also have information on Kira, and we could cooperate! I tell you something I know and you do the same in return.'_

_**BB:**__ 'Have you? Then we can cooperate! . . . . What do you say, Misora? Will you agree to an exchange of information?'_

_**Naomi now: '**__No thank you, I'd rather not.'_

_**Naomi then: '**__. . .__No. Thank you for the offer, but I must refuse. I have a tight duty to keep things secret.'_

_**Me:**_ '_Oh, well how about this, I tell you everything I know, and you say nothing, unless you want to.'_

_**BB:**__ 'Very well, Misora. How about this: I will provide you with all the information I have in return for nothing.'_

_**Naomi now:**_ '_Oh, I couldn't possibly—'_

_**Naomi then:**__ 'Eh . . . ? Uh, I couldn't possibly . . .'_

_**Me:**_ '_Please, I mean, who really cares who catches Kira first, whether it be L, you or even _me_, all that manners is that Kira is captured.'_

_**BB:**__ 'Please. Ultimately, it does not matter if I solve the case or if you do. My client's wishes are to see the case solved, and only to see it solved.'_

Wow, that is so weird! Oh well, I have time to think it through later. "I think Kira is a student, he can control their time of death and he has access to the NPA information files." She gasped.

"H-how could you possibly guess _that_?! What proof do you have to support that theory?!"

"In the beginning, the first month or so the killings started the death of criminals were focussed on the weekends and between the hours of lunch, but then the times changed completely! I think it's because one of the taskforce members or most likely L recognised this pattern and Kira knew this when he went through the files, so he changed the timing." She stared at me in shock, eyes wide and mouth open wide. Maybe I gave too much away?

"Y-you figured that out . . . just by watching the news?" I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm also thinking that the power that Kira is using is physical, not mental." She did nothing at first but sit there, frozen, but then spoke.

"W-what makes you think that?"

"Nothing really," I sighed, leaning my back against the seat. "Just a feeling really. Maybe it's some kind of killer sketch book he uses were he has to drew a picture if the person he wants to kill while saying their name and what time they will die." I chuckled, because it was fairly close to the truth. Naomi smiled kindly and let out a half-hearted giggled.

"Well, not only are you smart, but you've got quite the imagination too." She smiled wider and patted my beanie-covered head. I smiled back, and this one wasn't even fake like a lot of the other ones were, I really felt good about myself. I had made her somewhat happy, for probably the first time since Raye died! I am living up to my promise. "Um, what's your name?"

"Hmm, give me a sec." I nibbled on my thumb nail, think hard for a name. I couldn't use Kira or she would immediately suspect me and I would never fully live up to my promise. Sure I wanted L to find me, but I didn't want Naomi to know, not yet anyway. I wanted something close to my own name, but it had to be masculine. "Christ," I decided. "Yes, my alias will be Christ."

"Christ," she mused, a smirk on her lips. "You from America?"

"England, but I've been to America. Have you ever been, Maki-kun?"

"Yes, actually, I once lived there with . . . my fiancée." She turned away as her face fell a little at the thought of Raye, so I tried to lighten it up a little.

"You're taken? Damn! I should have know I wouldn't have had a shot at a pretty young women like you!" She didn't chuckle like I had hoped, but she did smile. That would do.

"Yeah, I guess." She looked back at me, her smile faded the slightest bit, and if I were to look closely I could just see tiny tears in her eyes, but I knew they would never fall. In the extra book in the munga series her emotional strength is very high, so I would be surprised if she were to shed a tear in front of me. "Christ-kun, as thanks for earlier, I'm going to share some information on Kira's power with you." I bit my lip and scooted closer eagerly. "I believe Kira can kill with more than just heart attacks." Yes! She said it!

"Do you? Why?"

Her face fell again as she began her explanation. "Someone I knew was on a bus that was hijacked, and there was a certain situation where he had to reveal his FBI badge to a passenger—"

"PBI?!" I gasped. I already knew this, of course, but I had to act surprised to avoid suspicion. Wow! I really sounded like Light just now! "Sorry, continue."

"Well, the hijacker died getting hit by a car, and only a week later, the guy I knew died, along with eleven other FBI agents."

"Oh, I get it! You think that whoever he showed his badge too is Kira, right?"

"Yes, I do, and I think that if I told the taskforce this it would really help the investigation."

"Yeah, it would! You know, with the information we've gained alone, we could probably figure out who Kira is before L himself does!" She smiled at my enthusiasm and stood up.

"I think we should go check if someone is there now," she suggested, standing up.

"Yeah," I agreed, getting of the bench too. "Good idea!"

When we were inside it appeared Aizawa had already made it to the station, which was _great_! Naomi went in, leaving me to sit alone, waiting for her.

Why was I here? Not just in the building, but in the munga itself! Why was I here, because it was _not_ a dream, it was real, no matter how crazy it sounded. Why was I here? Did it have something to do with being electrocuted to death in the bath? . . . Or was it something to do with _death_ itself? Was I in the afterlife? Was I _DEAD_?! Ryuk did say that all humans disappear into nothingness when they die, so does that mean I died and went to a place that does not exist? A munga series? I was soon dragged out of my thought by Naomi's voice.

"Hey, Christ?"

"Yeah! How'd it go?! Do they believe you?!" She grinned and shook her head.

"Better, they're thinking of letting me join the taskforce."

"What?! No _way_! Are you for_ serial_? Do ya think they'd let me join too, considering how much I was able to figure out?!" Her face fell and she shook her head. I already knew the answer before she did anything, but I decided to act angry anyway. "WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"Because, Christ, you just a kid," she sighed, shaking her head again. I let my head fall and pouted.

"But I want to help catch Kira too," I complained childishly. It was quiet for a while; neither of us saying a word, but after a minute Naomi gently took my hand and slowly pulled me out of the building and into a shop a few blocks away. I didn't get what she was going. I would have guessed she was going to buy candy for me, but this was not a candy store, it was a shop full of expensive looking technology. Needless to say, I was still confused when we left with a payed couple of well qualified walky-talkies.

"Here," she said softly, handing me one of the walky-talkies. "You don't need to be a part of the task force." She grinned warmly. "We can be our own taskforce." Wait . . . WHAT?!

"WHAT?! You mean . . ."

"Yes, we can talk through these to report information, and if we are lucky we will catch Kira, _before _L does." I wanted to laugh, because her information page shows that she is very _unlucky_.

"Okay," I squealed. "We should have code names through!"

"Code names?"

"Yeah! I'll be Agent Strawberry Jam! What's you name gonna be?" She paused for a second, and then smiled when she announced her codename.

"Agent Penber." As in _Raye Penber_. How sad, she was taking in his last name. I quickly regained my smile and nodded in approval.

"Okay, Agent Penber." I turned on the walkie-talkie and spoke through it, my voice appearing on her one. "_Let's rollout!"_

* * *

**Hello, thank you all for the comments and I hope you like this chapter. I couldn't find an anime character with black ears and red eyes that looks like a girl but it a boy for a trailer, so I'm just gonna draw it myself. Please tell me what you think and give suggestions if you have any! Thanks!**


	7. Purr

**CHAPTER 7**

**PURR**

**KIRA'S POV**

"Hello?!" I called out when I stepped into the Yagami's house. "Anyone home?!" This was odd. Someone was always home, and it was usually Sachiko, so why wasn't anyone here now?

"Yeah, I'm home, Kira!" came the very last voice I wanted to hear from up the stairs. Light's.

Great, so now I was left alone in a house with a killer, Light Yagami. My life was just perfect! And I was being sarcastic just now, just so you know. But why was he the only one here? The only time I could think of when that happened was when . . .

Shit. If I am right, then that is not good for me. If I was right, L had already installed the cameras and was watching me. But how can I be sure, it wasn't like they had shown every little thing that happened in the house.

Question answer, for I had a plan! I would do something so that Light had no choice but to come out of his room and I would take that opportunity to check it out, and if he had magazines then there were (without a doubt) cameras around.

"Hey, Light, mum doesn't seem to be home, so I'm just gonna cook up some fish then I'll be on my way, okay?!"

"Okay!" he replied. "Are you sure you know what to do?! You don't need any help?!"

"Nah thanks, Light, I'll be fine!" I ducked my head, hiding my face from any prying eyes. I turned on the stove and took out the fish from the fridge, ready to succeed my pull proof plan. The odds on it failing were like . . . 10%? 20% . . . maybe 30 . . . or 35? I don't know, I'm no L, I don't know my percentages. Oh well, the point was that the odds were in my favour, and that was good. "Hey, Light! Do ya want some?!"

"No, thanks, I already ate!" _Fine by me, it's not like you'd be able to eat it anyways_. I scoffed at my own joke. This would be interesting.

* * *

**WITH L AND YAGAMI**

"Mr. Yagami, who is that?" the raven headed man asked, pointing at the boy in his mid teens. According to the Yagamis' file they only had _one_ son, and that was the 17 year old boy with brown hair, not this black headed kid in a _hat_.

"Oh, that's our other son. We're not related by blood, but he is family nonetheless," the older man answered, seeming rather proud of this fact. It was hard to tell, he had been very sad ever since it was announced that L was suspecting his own family on being the world's most well known killer, Kira.

"Hmm, could you please tell me a bit more about him?" the young detective murmured, nibbling on his thumbnail. He did not like being clueless, so he had to obtain as much information as Mr. Yagami had about this boy, so if he were still longing for more he could use the information to investigate the boy later.

Mr. Yagami grunted softly and began talking. "What do you want to know?"

"How old is he, now often you see him, how long you have known him, how you came to meat and his name."

"He is 14 years old, my family and I meat his a few week before the killings began, he comes around one to five days a week and . . ." L, being the brilliant detective he was, noticed Mr. Yagami's long pause, but after only a small sign of encouragement, he continued. "My wife came home and found him stealing some food, so she kept him in the house and called me, so I could come home and question him."

_So he was a thief?_ Hearing this L began to wonder how Mr. Yagami could except someone like that as his son in the first place, no matter the size of his heart. "And what exactly was his reply to your questions?"

"He said the only reason he was there was because he wanted food, and that his abusive parents died in a house fire a year and a bit ago. But he really is a good boy, he was just hungry. He even told us that he was planning to eat out of the garbage before he realised it had been garbage day." With this stated L could start to understand the boys reasons, but regardless, he could not overlook what he had done as Mr. Yagami had. L was only interested it justice.

"And his name?" Mr. Yagami's hesitance and reluctance to answer did not go unnoticed by L, of course, so L was left only to assume this boy's name was either very strange or insulting. L decided to go with the later, for he had heard the most bazaar names the world could hold, some of them he had even adopted as an alias, so nothing could really surprise him anymore. That was, until Mr. Yagami answered.

"He's name is . . . Kira." Yes, L had not been expecting this answer at all. L, at first, thought that this boy had called himself that after the real Kira, but the thought vanished as quickly as it came when he realised he couldn't have with the fact that Mr. Yagami had meat him _before _the killing started, so that left L with only three conclusions.

_There is a 20% chance his parents named him that, 70% that he is just a dark boy, wanting a dark name, and 10% that he is the real Kira._ "Did he ever mention why his parents beat him?"

"Yes, he said that they thought he was a demon child because of his eye colour." _Okay, so a 50% chance that his parents named him that, after the English term _'Killer'.

L wanted to see the boy's eyes, but was unable to because he had his head bucked under his hood, and the screen was black and white. "What colour are his eyes, Mr. Yagami?"

"Red." _Red_? L wondered. _But . . . Backup had red eyes._ L looked closer, examining the boy closer. _Now that I think about, he does look quite a bit like him. Could they be related in some way? No, Mr. Yagami said his parents died in a house fire, Backup's mother died in a train accident and his father was beat to death. Unless this boy was lying._

"And what food was he stealing exactly?"

"Jam, why?"

"_Strawberry_ jam?"

"Yes." _There is a 60% chance he is related to Backup somehow. If so, he must be a distant cousin or nephew perhaps. But having red eyes and liking strawberry jam alone will not determine the possibility of him being the real Kira._

L flipped his phone open and hit Naomi's number. "_Misora," _she answered.

"L," he replied. "Misora, there is someone I need you to follow."

"_Are they a Kira suspect?"_

"Yes. He is a 14 year old boy that is known as _Kira_. He is currently at the Yagami's house; I need you to get there right away, but do not let your presents be known."

"_. . . He's 14?"_ L was not surprised by her reaction; he knew her weakness had always been children.

"Yes, but, I believe he could have some relation to Beyond Birthday."

"_W-what makes you think that?!"_

"Observe him for a while and I have no doubt to will see the resemblance."

He heard her suck in a deep breath and spoke. _"Alright, I'm on my way there right now."_

"Thank you." When he shut the phone he looked over at Mr. Yagami's angry and shocked face.

"You suspect both my sons? You suspect _Kira_?!"

"I do suspect him," L replied simply. When L turned his attention back to the screen his eyes widened at the sight of the fish the boy, _Kira_ had been cooking, had court on fire!

"_LIGHT!"_ Kira cried out. "_LIGHT, FIRE, _FIRE!" Light Yagami dropped the swimsuit magazines and ran down the stairs, hurried to get to his little brother.

"_What is it, Kira?!"_

"_FIRE!" _When Light had spotted the fire he wasted no time to grab the fire extinguisher they had hidden away in the cobbed under the sink. Kira, on the other hand, did not stay to watch the fire be put out as most would have. Instead he ran up the stairs and into Light's room where he grabbed the magazines on the floor and bed, stuffed them inside his jacket, and ran back down.

_What was the point of that? Had he started the fire on purpose just to grab the magazines?_

"_Light," _Kira sobbed. "_I'm _so_ sorry! I thought I knew how to cook! I didn't mean to—"_

"_Hey, it's okay, Kira, nothing serious happened. The only thing that burnt was the fish—"_

"_I have to go," _Kira interrupted, backing away to the door. "_I shouldn't be here."_ Before Light could say anything Kira was out the door, but when it was closed he did not run off sobbing, instead he leant against it and pulled out the magazines. _"Light, you naughty boy," _he chucked, wiping away what L now realised were fake tears. "_Well, these are mine now; you really do make it too easy. But I still love ya."_ He laughed out loud this time, as though someone had told him a joke and walking away from the door.

* * *

**KIRA'S POV**

Light had been reading the magazines, so there really must be cameras in the house, so that means L and Mr. Yagami had seem my little performance back there. Who knows how much trust Mr. Yagami has lost for me?

Oh well, now to dump these things.

I stated off to a place I knew would be water. A large lake that could easily be connected to an ocean or something. Funny to think how much I used to adore the ocean, but now I get sick whenever I touch it.

* * *

"Goodbye, swimsuit magazines," I sighed as I held them over the balcony, directly above the calm water. "I am sure any other guy would have bought you from the nearest porno shop, but your time is limited, as all of ours are. And I am sorry yours was cut short by my hand." This was so dramatic, just like I wanted it to be, it was funnier that way. So to add to the affect I slowly closed my eyes and hummed a sad song I heard once, but forgot its name, then let the magazines slip from my fingers.

I sighed, realising how tiered I was. I opened my eyes and was meat by a beautiful site. The sunset. A blast of bright, vibrant colours of white, yellow, orange, red, that then faded off to the purple-y blue sky. I almost wished I had a camera or something to take a picture.

"Hello, Kira." I snapped my head to the person greeting me and saw it was one of the girls at Sayu's school.

"Oh, hello."

"Why you out here?" She was starting to scare me a little. Her voice was robotic and calm, and her face was expressionless. This would have been fine, but the last time I saw her she was all cheerful and loud. Why the sudden change?

"Just . . . watching the sunset. Would you like to join me?" She looked down. What is with her right now?

"Umm . . . actually that's exactly why I'm here." Huh? What was she talking about? She stepped closer. "I wanted to talk to you, Kira." She looked so serious and embarrassed. Was she okay? She wasn't gonna die anytime soon, I could say that much from the numbers above her head, so what was her problem.

"Well, I'm here." I walked right up to her and lent my hip against the safety gate. "So what's up?"

"K-Kira, I'm . . . I'm dying." What?! I looked back up above her head, double checking her lifespan. _**9**__8__**4**_6_5_**3**2_6_. She had _decades_ left! I wasn't sure exactly how many, but still! Why was she lying about something so serious?! Or did she really think she was dying? Maybe failed tests from the doctors or something.

"What of?" I asked softly.

"Umm . . . I forgot." Yep, she was lying. I was about to catch her out on her lie, but she spoke first. "You know . . ." She stepped closer so she was right up against my chest. ". . . I've never . . . _kissed_ a boy before."

. . . Oh . . . ?

Oh.

. . . _Oh!_

I knew where she was going with this. "So . . . I was wondering . . . if—" I silenced her by pressing my fingers against her mouth. Did she really want me to _kiss_ her? Well, that answer was obvious; the real question was whether or not _I_ wanted to. I shouldn't, because she was lying about something like dying just to get me to kiss her, but maybe I should because . . . she's lying about something important to get my to kiss her! No one would go that far just to get me to _kiss_ them!

Besides, kissing a girl is a part of my bucket list, so . . . why the hell not?!

I smiled down at her and shook my head.

"I understand. You don't need to talk," I whispered, sliding my fingers from her lips and lent forward. She gulped and lent forward too, and our lips met half way.

Now, before I continue I just want to clarify the fact that I am _not_ homosexual, I just pity this girl. That's all!

Anyway, when our lips touched she let her eyes close and lent a little closer. Well, I'm glad she's liking it at least, cause I have no idea what I feel. It's probably different for her because she's not aware that she's kissing someone she shouldn't be attracted to. Oh, well, her loss . . . or gain. I don't really know.

I was getting ready to pull back, but then she slowly rapped her arm around my shoulder to she could touch my hair. Oh, God! That felt _way_ better than the kiss itself.

This may sound weir, but I liked it when she rubbed my head! It felt so nice, like the relief you feel after you scratching something that itches, only better.

I let my eyes close and silently encouraged her to keep rubbing my hat covered head and neck. I liked this feeling, a lot; I liked it so much I even managed to moan.

Well, I wouldn't go that far, moaning was more breathy, this sound was created by vibrating my throat and chest. I was . . . _purring_?

Oh God, I fucking _purred_! Well, that was off putting, so I wasn't really in the mood anymore. I mentally sighed and leaned back, breaking the kiss. "W-what is it?" she asked sadly. "Am I no good?"

"No, no, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" I smiled and shook my head before turning back to the sunset. When I knew her own gaze was focussed on it too, I took that as my chance to leave in the same way all the awesome people on movies did. Without a trace.

* * *

**WITH NAOMI MISORA**

"_Misora,"_ came the quaver voice from her phone. "_What has he done since he left the house_?"

"He went to a balcony above deep waters, using only a skate board as transport and threw the magazines into the water, then kissed a girl in front of the sunset."

"_I see so nothing particularly unusual then_?" Naomi hesitated, unsure whether this little peace if information was relevant to the term _unusual_, but felt no reason not to take a stab at it so she spoke again.

"Well, there was _something_."

"_Yes_?"

"While they were kissing he . . . umm, he _purred_." It was silent on the other end. "It was hard to tell, but I am _sure _it was not a moan, it sounded too feline-like."

"I see. But this fact alone will not be enough to confirm the real Kira, so please continue following him and let me know if anything happens. I will contact you in another two hours if not."

With that let out he hung up as did Naomi. She sighed sadly as she watched Kira's every move, or should she say _Christ_? Naomi had never felt so used, so betrayed, and by a _child_ no less! How could she let herself trust someone like this again! Though she never really did trust _B_ in the first place, but regardless, how could she fall for the same devious trick _twice_ in just over a _year_?!

_Well, I suppose this situation is different from the last, _she tried to convince herself. _Christ and B may have used the same trick, but they both approached it differently. B had played the creepy weirdo that couldn't be trusted, while Christ was the incessant child that just wanted to get rid of a dangerous person._

She frowned and watched as Christ observed and admired the sunglasses in the shops he past.

_L was right, _she decided. _He really is like B. He looks like a younger version of him. God, why hadn't I seen this before?! I'd noticed the resemblance in their speech patterns the first time we meat, but seriously, how had I missed everything else?! His codename was Agent _Strawberry Jam_ for God's sake!_

Naomi shook her head angrily at her mistake. She would make no more of those, she would not fail this task she had set out to do, and that was to avenge her loves death. She would catch Kira, even if it meant catching a 14 year old child.

It sounded pretty convincing to her, but in the back of her mind she knew it would be easier said than done.

* * *

**Hello. I hope this chapter was exciting! I really liked writing this one, and it wasn't just because my character kissed a girl. Haha.**

**But just so you know I finished the trailer and if you wanted to see it it's called '**_**Mad World (Death Note FanFiction Trailer)'**_**. I hope you can check it out, and thank my sister for the acting if you do see it!**


	8. Perfect

**CHAPTER 8**

**PERFECT**

**KIRA'S POV**

The sky was getting dark, and the air was getting cold, yet I still refused to take off my new sunglasses. Why?

Because I'd be damned if I didn't look good in them! They looked fucking _sexy_ on me, and the cat ears would really add to the affect if I could show them off in public. Not that I ever could, but still, the glasses were _awesome!_ And it would look even better if I had a cat tail to go with it! And they were also good because they did a good job on hiding my eyes, and sometime, if I was lucky, they did a good job at hiding people's faces enough to block their lifespan from me. Sometimes.

That was half the reason I stole these glasses in the first places. I was hoping it would be enough to hide the numbers above other's heads, but as I said, it only worked sometimes.

It's not that I really minded it, it's not like I could tell the exact date of death or anything, but it was depressing to see mums', dads' and _children's_ faces with numbers so low, lives that would soon end. Seeing this was the exact reason Beyond Birthday went insane! And who could blame him?! The only thing either of us ever saw was the reminder that everyone would eventually die.

As Mello said in the book. All we ever see is death, death, death.

But it must have been worse for Beyond, because he actually knew how to read the numbers so he could say an exact date and time of when _anyone _would die.

Oh well, no use in thinking about that now, because right now I need to show off my new sunglasses to the Yagami's!

I gently opened the door and snuck in, creeping behind corners and shadowed places of the house until I found myself sliding off the floor and onto the couch in front of the TV, next to the Yagami's that were eating dinner. Playing on the TV was a romance movie of some kind, and Sayu said something about it being okay to watch at dinner time when the handsome actor was on it. What was his name? Ryuga? Oh, he was the famous pop star whose name was used by L in the To-Ho university!

"Seriously, Sayu?" I sighed, resting my chin against my hand. "This is the kind of guy you're into?" _Yeah, because dark serial killers and weird detectives are such great choices_, I thought sarcastically.

"Kira!" she squealed and ran over to hug me as I stood up, welcoming her embrace.

"Well, hello there."

"Hi!" She let me go, jumping up and down excitingly. Well, it's nice to know I've been missed. "I'm _so_ glad you're here!"

"Yeah, I could tell," I chuckled. And then, as if on cue, my stomach rumbled.

"Oh," she gasped, startled. Oh, c'mon, it wasn't _that_ lowed! "Y-you're hungry! I'll see if we have any leftovers!" Before I could protest, or even speak, she was gone, taking off into the kitchen.

"Hmm," I hummed, shrugging my shoulders and turned back to Light and Mrs. Yagami. "Hi. I hope it's not a bother or anything."

"No! Not at all! You're welcome here anytime, Kira, you know that."

"Yeah, thanks, mum. Just double checking." I grinned my toothy grin and walked over to the couch to watch some TV. It didn't look like such a bad film. A bit cheesy for my taste, but still alright.

I sighed as some kind of sub came up at the top of the screen. At first I thought it would be an ad or something, but when I took a closer look at it I realised it was a notification from the police! Could it be? I pounced off the couch and landed on my feet right in front of the screen (like a boss), slid my sunglasses off and read it.

Yes, it was! I was right! It was the notification L himself sent out, for Light _pacifically_. Or perhaps, in this case, it was for _me_. It was the notification telling anyone that was watching TV that L would be sending 1,500 detectives out to catch Kira!

"I'm so sorry, Kira!" came Sayu's distressed voice, but I was too busy re-reading the TV to respond, so she went on. "We don't have any leftovers!" She took my silence as a bad thing, so she quickly went on. "B-but it's okay, you can have mine!" She ran off again and came back, but I still didn't look at her.

What should my response be? I've been staring at the TV too long now, so L will be wondering why I am so worried about this. Only Kira would be.

"Here." Sayu tried to hand me her plate, but just as she did it, I figured out what my reaction should be. I would laugh; act like this plan would epically fail, as it had in the manga. And I did.

"KYHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I threw my head right back and pushed all the air I was holding right out of my mouth in howls of laughter that sounded loud enough that it could be heard at least five houses away, awesome cat hearing or not!

. . . Okay, maybe that one was a bit of an exaggeration, but it was still pretty damn loud, and there was no way in hell did I not gain the attention of anyone capable of seeing me right now, and that included L.

I kept on laughing and rolling around on the floor until I was almost suffocating! "KYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Once my laughter _finally_ died down into panting chuckles I whipped away the tears that began to fall and looked up at a very sad and disappointed looking Sayu. "Oh, s-sorry, Sayu. I w-wasn't l-laughing at, haha, y-you."

"Then what were you laughing at?" she mumbled through pouted lips. I tightly sild my lips together to try to keep the laughter in (and epically failed when they came out as crazy sounding giggles) and pointed to the TV. "Hah? Interpol to send total of 1,500 detectives from various countries to Japan to help solve _Kira case_?" I found myself laughing again at the sound of her reading it out loud. What was wrong with me? It was funny at all, but I still couldn't stop laughing, as though it were the funniest joke in the world . . . or as though I were high or something, no difference really.

"H-H-HE'S, KYHAHAHA . . . S-SUCH, KYHAHAHA, A-AN, HAHA, _IDIOT_! KYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KYHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Umm . . . _who's_ an idiot, Kira?" Light asked slowly.

"OH, GOD, LIGHT! KYHAHAHA! A-AND H-HERE, KYHAHAHAHA . . . I-I-I-I TH-THOUGHT H-HE WAS, KYHAHAHAHA, S-SUPOSED TO B-BE S-S-S-S-_SMART_! **KYHAHAHAHAHA**!"

"Who was supposed to be smart, Kira?" By this point I had _finally_ killed the laughter completely, and was panting on the floor, letting out breathless giggles and chuckles. "Umm . . . are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I sighed, standing up.

"So, _who's_ the idiot?"

"H-he is."

"_Who is_?"

"L i-is." He was silent for a second, confused and startled and I let out the very last of my chuckles at this. "H-he thinks posting an announcement would scare the _Killer_ Kira into doing something stupid. He's just using the same trick he did was Lind Taylor on TV."

"Yeah, I agree, it isn't the smartest thing he's gone, is it?" I sighed again.

"Yeah, it's like he doesn't even _get _Kira! He should know Kira wouldn't fall for the same trick _twice_! I mean, _c'mon_!"

"What would _you_ know about Kira? It's not like you've ever met him," Sayu accused, frowning, and then her face turned scared. "_R_-_r-right_?" I chuckled and stared up at Light.

"Well, maybe I have." He said nothing, and after a long awkward silence I spoke up again, turning back to Sayu. "But who knows?" I shrugged, shoving my hands into my pockets. "L had said _Killer_ Kira was somewhere in Japan, which, need I remind you, is exactly where we are." I heard Sayu gulp. "So, really, he or she could be anywhere." I smirked up at the air conditioner on the other side of the room, where I knew a camera would be. "I just hope L realises this before it's too late."

"W-what do you mean by that, Kira?" I closed my eyes, still smiling, like I saw heaps of amine characters do before.

"It means . . ." I slowly opened my eyes again, glancing one more time at the hidden camera and snapped my head around to look at the Yagamis cheerfully and practically screamed, "That I should probably get going now!"

"_What_?!" Sayu said shakily, running over to grab my arm. "Why so soon? Can't you just stay a little longer? You're welcome to stay the night, you can have my room!"

"No thanks, Sayu, I really need to go." I skipped over to Mrs. Yagami and kissed her cheek. "Bye, mum, say ya around."

"Okay, Kira, but really you should stay, just to at least take a bath." A bath? I hadn't had one since I _got_ _here_! And I did feel unbelievably dirty, but I _hate_ water! I can't stand it! I'd rather die to _dirtiness_!

"Umm, no thanks. No time, got stuff to do, I'll take one later," I assured her.

"Oh, okay, but at least take this!" She jogged over to a bad on the smaller table on the other side of the room and gave it to me. "It isn't much, but I got it free while grocery shopping." I took a peek inside and smiled. She was right; it wasn't much at all, I mean, what could I possibly use them for? But I acted nice anyway.

"Wow! Dozens of tinny rubber bags! Just what I needed!" And that was exactly what they were. They were just plain, clear, rubber bags that looked no bigger than blood bags. Well, I could use them to store jam in them or something. Yeah, that's a good idea! This way I can take jam with me without worrying about breaking the jar if it slips out of my coat! "Thanks so much, mum! It will be _perfect_ for jam and stuff!" And I meant it.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" she squealed, grinning proudly.

"Yeah! Well, I'm off! Bye, and thanks again!" I waved and began walking towards the door.

"But, Kira—" Sayu began to argue, but I was already out the door and walking away.

Yeah, this was cool. And yeah, I was picturing myself walking away in slow-motion . . . only I was walking away from an old building that had just exploded. Yeah, the glasses would really look good in a scene like that . . . and a cat tail would really look great right now too.

I sighed longingly, but kept walking . . . and walking . . . and walking, only jumping onto fences sometimes, but even then I was walking.

At some point I got a bit tiered and decided it was probably a good idea to stop somewhere and rest. I like my cat naps, their always so nice. Back in the real world I almost never got a full night's sleep, I always had to stay up and read or something until my eyes were heavy enough to shut, and stay shut. But here, I can sleep at any time! And ever though I'm never fully asleep, I still wake up happy and satisfied! It probably has something to do with being a cat girl. Yeah, that's it.

I sighed again when I noticed a pair of narrow, old-looking stairs leading to a door to a wooden . . . well, _box_. There isn't much else to say about it, it was just some abandoned room, slightly hidden from the town.

It was a great place to stay! It looked like something a homeless punk would sleep in. I grinned and ran up the stair, up to the door . . . that happened to be locked.

And so, I turned around, walked back down the stairs and never looked back.

. . . . HA! Yeah _right_! As if I'd be _that_ stupid! I'm not the _smartest_ person ever, but I know when the hell to fight or flight, and let me tell ya, I'm one hell of a gambler, and all on luck, and the luck was on my side right now, I just _knew_ it!

So, in order to get in I did the one thing anyone would do.

I kicked it, causing it to fly open easily. Inside was nowhere near as un-impressing as the outside. The inside wasn't covered in graffiti; the inside was clean, but clearly abandoned. There was a blanket-less bed and a window and a few broken wine glasses from the last person that was here, but it was probably from a long time ago, so they wouldn't come back.

So, in my opinion, it was beautiful. The perfect place to stay. I grinned and shut the door again, then took off my jacket carefully. That jacket carried in it all the important things I could need while on the streets, like some food, a bottle of water, a pocket knife and the walky-talky Naomi gave me, so I had to be careful not to damage anything.

When it was lying on the floor in the corner of the room (along with the state board I was carrying around) I walked over to the bed. It looked reasonably comfortable, maybe a little dusty, but that didn't matter. I smiled wider and crawled onto it, patting the middle down with my hands and knees, just to get it all ready to be slept in.

When it was all finished and I was lying down on it (my legs circled up close to my chest and arms crossed together in a cup-like form for my head to lie in) I began thinking about what Mrs. Yagami had said. It was true that I _really_ needed a bath, but I couldn't stand the thought of touching water like that, so what was I supposed to do? _Lick_ myself?

. . . Well, that's not such a bad idea. I mean, cats do it all the time, and lately I've been acting more like a cat than anything else, so it makes sense.

_No way!_ The seasonable side of me protested. _You can't just _lick_ yourself! That's just _disgusting!

_What am I supposed to do?! Get an infecting or something?!_

It couldn't argue with that. I chuckled at my own insanity and lowered my head to my left arm, ready to graze my tongue against it. This was gonna be gross, it'd probably taste like dirt and garbage! But when I finally let my tongue touch my skin . . . it wasn't disgusting at all! It was weird though. It didn't taste like dirt or garbage, thank God! But it did taste different, and I wasn't even sure whether it was a good or bad different. I guess it didn't really matter; all that did matter was that it was bearable, and it was helping with the _dirtiness_ feeling.

As I slid my hat off and rubbed my sliver coated hand over my hair and ears, the dark clouds outside suddenly shifted, revealing the large, glowing white full moon.

I stared up at it from out the shattered window. _It looks so pretty._ I lifted my hand up to it, wanting to touch it, but that wouldn't happen. My mouth opened slightly as I watch its light stream through the gaps between my fingers, casting shadows over my face. _So pretty_.

I smiled and laid my head in my arms, drifting off to sleep, my last thoughts being, _it would be so damn cool if I had a tail_.

* * *

It was bright, but the heat was nice. I sighed and opened my eyes. At first when I looked around the room I had no idea where I was, but then remembered what happened last night, and sighed again in relief.

I smiled and stretched out my legs and arms, but froze when I felt something. What the hell is that? It felt as though I were stretching out a third leg or something. It was weird.

What is it? Is it bad? What the _hell_?! I turned my head around to search my back and legs, and froze again when I saw a black, furry _rope_ attached to my lower back.

I-is that a . . . a _tail_? I knew the answer the second it gave a light swerve.

_YES! Yes it is a TAIL!_ I gasped, freaking out.

What the hell caused this?! I mean, I knew I wanted one, but I didn't really think I would get it! This is so fucking weird! How did this happen?! Was it from so kind of wish? Or the moon? Or is it like my very own cat puberty? Boys get wider shoulders and wet dreams, girls get boobs and periods, and I get a tail.

It makes sense. But why did I have to get one?! What am I supposed to _do_ with it?!

I jumped off the bed, and reached out to touch it. It felt soft, and it was long enough to reach over my head and touch to top of my forehead at its full length. It looked freaking _awesome_! But what am I supposed to do with it?! I can't have it hanging out of my pants while I'm walking down the street!

. . . Unless . . .

I stared at it for a few more seconds, letting it sway back a forth a few more times before gently taking it with my hand and slid it down the back of my pants and between my legs so it would be curled up at the front.

Yeah, this was perfect! Not only was it hidden from sight, but it also showed a bit of a limp at the front of my pants, making it even more convincing that I was a boy, and if it were to suddenly move, people would just assume it was just an erection or something. _Perfect_! Because I would rather they think I had an erect dick then know I had a tail. They'd probably think me to be the devil or something.

Yeah, I'm a genius. I grinned and sat on the bed, but jumped back up with a screeching gasp then I felt a sudden shot of pain. What the hell?! I was confused at first, but then realised that having my new and unexpected tail shoved between my legs would mean I'd have to crush it with my ass whenever I sat down.

Well this just sucks! I huffed angrily, because there was no way I was going to stand up every time I was in public, but then a though came to me.

What if I sat the same way L always does?

I jumped back onto the bed and crouched very with my knees to my chest, not letting my ass touch the bed.

It was _perfect_! Nothing hurt at all! And now that I have this cat flexibility and all I knew it would take days, possibly weeks before I get some kind of cramp from sitting like this.

Yep, life was perfect for me right now.

* * *

**Hello.**

**I'm really sorry this took a while, my computer was acting weird, but I hope you like this chapter, I've been wanting her to have a tail for a while, so I thought it would be cool to add one in this chapter.**

**But anyway, I just wanted to ask you guys something. Christy will be court by L pretty soon, and I was wondering whether you think it should be the next chapter, or the one after, 'cause I have it all planned out mentally, and I'm pretty sure it's ready to be written, but I also have a few ideas of what should happen before the kidnapping, but none of them really matter to the story line, so it would help if you could leave a comment and tell me what you all want to happen next.**

**Thanks for reading, can't wait to hear from you all!**


	9. Does That Make Me Crazy

**CHAPTER 9**

**DOES THAT MAKE ME CRAZY?**

**KIRA'S POV**

"I'm so glad you're back, Kira," Sayu stated dreamily.

"Yeah, you said that about five times already." It was true. Ever since I walked through the door she refuses to leave my side. It was getting kind of annoying. Well, that's Sayu for ya.

I look at the way she is sitting on the couch next to me, and I could just tell she wanted to climb onto my lap, but couldn't when I had my knees against my chest, so it didn't surprise me when she asked about it. "Why do you sit like that?"

I had already decided what I would say if she, or someone else, were to ask that. I couldn't just say '_yeah, I kinda grew a tail overnight so now I sit like this to avoid squishing it'. _That would be _way_ too weird to say in front of L.

"Oh, I only just figured this out last night, but if you sit like this it will make you smarter!" I wonder what L is thinking about this?

"Really?! By how much?!"

"At least _40%_!" He'd think I was as strange as him! It's better than showing off my tail at least.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Sayu then lent away from me and crouched over the same way I was, and I laughed.

"You're not doing it right, you need to tuck your feet under," I pointed out with a grin. She was terrible at it; she couldn't even keep her feet flat. "I wouldn't bother, Sayu, you'd get a hunched back by the time you were thirty anyway." She wouldn't give up, so I just skipped right onto phase two of stop Sayu from acting stupid. "Besides, pretty girls shouldn't have to sit like that." That got her.

While she blushed and went on chatting I suddenly heard a car pull up. It couldn't be Mrs. Yagami, because she just left, like, two minute ago to pick up fish for dinner. Could it be Mr. Yagami? It didn't seem likely; he never came home while he was working with L.

Unless L sent him home. But why would he do that?

I shook my head, deciding I was thinking to hard and was about to go back to chatting with Sayu, but then (having super awesome cat ears) heard a voice. "So I just interview him until you know whether or not he is Kira?"

It was Mr. Yagami! I was right! "_Yes_." From the sound of the response it was not from someone standing next to him, but someone on the phone or something. "_I will tell you the questions to ask, and I will be able to hear every one of his replies_." Oh, God! Was that _L_ on the phone? Was L about to _interview _me?! Or was it going to be Light?

But it _couldn't_ be, Light isn't home!

"Hello?!" Mr. Yagami called out when he was inside. "I'm home!"

"Dad!" Sayu yelled out and ran to him, but I did no such thing. Instead, I just stood up and walked over to the table so he wouldn't have the awkward situation to asking me to have a seat.

What kind of things would he ask? He would probably ask about the way I'm sitting now, but what else? I've always wondered what he had asked the task force the first time they gathered to determine whether one of them were Kira or not. After sending Sayu to her room for a minute he walked in. "Hello, Kira," Mr. Yagami greeted with a nod. I just stared at him.

"_Take a seat,"_ L commanded. Oh, God, this is _so_ cool! He's talking to him through an ear piece or something!

As asked, he sat down in front of me. "It's nice to see you again, dad," I finally said, hiding the emotion from my voice. "It's been a while."

"_Ask him how he's been."_

"Yes, it has been a while, how have you been?"

"Fine. A little jumpy, but okay!" I answered happily.

"_Why are you so _jumpy_? Did something happen on the streets?"_

"Why are you so _jumpy_? Did something happen on the streets?" Mr. Yagami echoed. I giggled, 'cause it's funny to hear Mr. Yagami copy L, the only one that can do that is Beyond Birthday.

"I guess," I shrugged. "Nothing bad, it's just lately I feel I've been followed." That was true. It's been creeping me out a bit, but if it was one of L's members or something then it's okay, the sooner I'm locked up, the better. "So, why are you here?"

"Is it so bad that I wanted to see my family?"

"It is if you send one of the members into their rooms just to question the other about their day," I shot back. I had him there.

"_I worry about you, Kira,"_ L said, but just as Mr. Yagami was about to repeat it I stopped him.

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That you worry about me," I sighed, rubbing my hands on my knees.

"What made you think I would say that?"

"Just intuition." He frowned, noticing my sitting position.

"Why do you sit like that?" I stared at him for a few second. L had not asked him to say that, but I didn't see the harm in telling him.

"It helps me think."

"_About what?"_

"About what?"

"About why you refuse to answer why you are here." He was silent, waiting for L to tell him what to say next.

"_As your intuition says, Kira, I worry about you."_ I didn't even bother waiting for Mr. Yagami to replete it. This time I wanted to talk to L, and only to L.

"Why are you worried about me?" I wasn't looking at Mr. Yagami anymore, only at my hands that were gripping my knees.

"_I want to know what you do when you are out there," _he said slowly, as if I were a small child learning the alphabet.

"And why would you want to know that?" There was a moment of silence. I probably shocked both L and Mr. Yagami.

"_Kira? Can you _hear_ me?"_ L asked. I said nothing. This was so cool! Now the real L Lawliet was talking to me! My life is so amazing!

"What do you want?" I asked, only this time I couldn't hold back the smirk. I was talking to L!

"_I want to know what you do, Kira, I want to know if you do things to _people_. _Bad_ things, to _bad_ people."_

"If they are bad it should not matter." And he now knew I could hear him. He should know for a fact any normal _human_ would be unable to hear anything he has said, so he will know I am not normal.

"_What is under your hat?"_ Oh no! He was suspecting something about the _hat_! He knows there's something under it! It's unlikely he knows that they are cat ears, but still.

"Hair," I answered simply.

"_Is that all?"_

"Pretty much," I shrugged.

"_Could you please take the hat _off?" What?! NO! I snapped my bloody red, Shinigami eyes up at Mr. Yagami, glaring.

"That's a bit personal."

"_But I thought you said that there was only hair underneath, so how is it _personal_?"_

"Why would you want to see _hair_ in the first place?"

"_Because I think you are hiding something under there, Kira, and I would like to see it."_

"But if I am hiding something then that means I don't want you to see it."

". . . _Exactly."_

Okay, he used the creepy pedo voice, so time to run.

And I did. I jumped up from my chair and bolted out the door, never stopping until I was so far away I didn't even know where I was anymore. I was almost completely sure he would have someone come after me, so I didn't have very long to enjoy my remaining hours of freedom.

I was scared. What would happen to me? How long would it be until I would be allowed out of the sell? Would they strap me up in a straightjacket like they did Misa, or cuff my hands and keep me behind bars like they did with Light? I had no way of knowing. Damn it!

I sighed and looked around. Okay, gate, trees, road with no cars, houses, and a few small buildings. This was good. It was nice, peaceful. Though I could think up a few better places before losing my freedom, it was still nice.

I sighed again and stuck my hand down the front of my jacket and pulled out one of the rubber bags. Earlier today I had filled about ten of then with jam for occasions like this, and now I am having some. _Hmm, maybe I should start lying off it for a while; it's just getting too annoying having sticky fingers all the time_.

When I was finished licking some of it off my fingers I closed it again and slid it back into my jacket. Okay, where to go? I didn't know where to go, because, frankly, there is nowhere to go. Where do you go if you were to suddenly realise you were going to be taken away from going anywhere? Where would you go? An amusement park? Another country? Or just with your family? A family I no longer have.

No, I can't think about that now, I've been doing so well at avoiding thinking about it, there was no way I was going to give up now! I have time to think when I'm locked up.

I walked on, picking up a stick and letting it hit the gate polls while I hummed the song Mad World sung by . . . some guy. I forgot his name. Gong? Gery? Gary? I know that it started with G and his last name was a J! I'll just call him GJ.

Anyway, while I was walking and softly singing that song I couldn't help but feel that this song would be the perfect song for this entire thing. If my life was suddenly summed up into a story, I have no doubt I would call it _Mad World_.

I sighed again and was about to sing louder, (didn't really matter how terrible I sounded) but then heard a stick snap. I was being followed.

Wow, that was fast! I frowned, narrowing my eyes and was about to turn around, but was stopped again by L's voice.

"_Remember, Matsuda, this person is at the very least 55% Kira. Please be aware of that when you approach him, and try not to do anything rush unless necessary until we get there." _Matsuda was after me? Well, that's not too bad. I kept walking.

"Do you want me to arrest him?" he whispered.

"_If possible, but just know that this boy is extremely agile and has a very keen sense of hearing. If you get him make sure to nock him out and blindfold him. But I would rather you did not do anything if you can help it. We are on our way, just make sure he's in your sight."_ Just keep walking, I told myself.

_But then again, it would be fun to tease him a bit, _the less responsible side thought. _Why not? I only have so much time left._ I smirked and walked faster, singing a different song. This one was called Crazy, by . . . I forgot, but it's a song everyone knows.

"I remember when I remember

I remember when I lost my mind." I stopped walking for a second.

"There was something so pleasant about that place.

Even your emotions have an echo in so much space." I turned my head to Matsuda, who was hiding behind a tree, watching me. I stared back, and then began walking again.

"And when you're out there without care

Yeah, I was out of touch

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough." I stopped again, ready to run.

I just knew too much." And I ran, and Matsuda ran after me.

"Does that make me crazy?!

Does that make me crazy?!

Does that make me crazy?!" I span around so I could grin at Matsuda.

"Possibly!" I ran around a tree and climbed it, so that when Matsuda were to as well, I would not be there, but laying causally on a branch.

"And I hope that you are

Having the time of your life!" He jumped and looked up at me.

"But think twice." I held out two fingers.

"That's my only advice." I jumped down so I would land in front of him, swiping his gun without his noticing.

"Come on now, who do you

Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?" He reached out for his gun, then froze when he realised it wasn't there.

"Ha ha ha, bless your soul." He slowly looked back at me, seaming the gun in my hand.

"You really think you're in control?

Well, I think you're crazy!" I dropped it and ran again.

"I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

Just like me!" I turned the corner so I was running towards the small buildings. The perfect place to hide. When I was in one I peeked out the window and smiled when I saw Matsuda running right past.

Wow, that was _awesome!_ I had never looked cooler in my life, not even the time I tried on the sunglasses! I laughed breathlessly and continued the song.

"My heroes had the heart

To lose their lives out on a limb

And all I remember

Is thinking, I want to be like them

Ever since I was little

Ever since I was little

It looked like fun

And it's no coincidence I've come

And I can die when I'm done

But maybe I'm crazy

Maybe you're crazy

Maybe we're crazy

Probably."

When the song finished I sighed and stood up, ready to be arrested properly. L and the taskforce would be here soon, and I'd be busted. At least I enjoyed my freedom the way I wanted to. I smiled again and stuck my hands in my pockets.

Where to next? Should I walk down the road lain until they find me, or just stay here? My questioned was answered when I saw a Fork-lifter driving towards me with tremendous speed and force. I'm going to hell.

Was this really how I was going to die? Getting hit by a _Fork-lifter_?! I wouldn't even know what it's called if my dad hadn't driven them around. He used to even let me sit on the fork of it and lift me up. Good times. But now I was going to die because of it?

I have only one word.

"Shit." Then it hit me.

Funny, it didn't really hurt; I felt I could get up if I wanted to, but the pool of blood I surrounded myself with suggested otherwise.

This was it, death by Fork-lifter. I was going to be dead. I could almost feel everything fade as I heard a terrified sob. I had died once already, so what would it be like the second time? Would I go into an eternity of nothingness? My questioned was answered again.

No, I wouldn't. And what answered it this time?

The smell of strawberry jam.

* * *

**WITH L AND THE TASKFORCE**

"_R-Ryuzaki_!" Matsuda stuttered when L picked up the phone. Something was wrong. What had Matsuda done?!

"Yes, what is it, Matsuda?"

"_I-I-I_. . ."

"Yes?"

"_I-I think I-I k-k-_killed_ him_!" L was silent. Surly Matsuda would not do that. It just didn't seem possible, no matter the chances of the boy being Kira.

This boy they were trying to catch had every piece of evidence pointed to him. He was on the same bus Ray Penber was on, and was court on tape at the scene of Ray Penber's death, then there is the fact that he met Mr. Yagami just weeks before the killing started, giving him full access to police information. And why would he have the need to constantly leave the house, only to come back whenever it suited him? And the way he reacted to the broadcast was somewhat strange. Why would someone laugh like that for something so small? And if he was able to pick up on L's trick then it could be possible that he was smart enough to pull off being Kira.

So many things pointing him out to being Kira. Not to mention that he was able to _hear _L while he was instructing Mr. Yagami what to say! No human should be able to do that! It was impossible!

And that is what got L wondering what was under the boy's hat. If he was right about what he thought was under it, this could mean so much. "What happened, Matsuda?"

"_H-he ran off, so I-I followed him, b-but when I-I-I couldn't f-fine him I-I jumped onto the Fork-lifter, a-a-and _. . ." He sobbed shakily. "_Oh God! He just came out of nowhere! I-I couldn't stop in time! Oh, _God_, there's blood _everywhere!"

"It's okay, Matsuda," L assured him. "If he is Kira then we would have executed him anyway, so you would have gotten rid of a deadly murderer."

"_But w-what if he _isn't_ Kira_?" He paused for a second, quickly thinking up a way to tell him nicely.

"Then we will have to remove all evidence that there was even an incident." So in other words, Matsuda would have killed an incessant 14 year old boy.

L did not have to look out the car window to know that they had arrived. "We're right out front. We'll be there in a second." Then L hung up. L and the rest of the taskforce jumped right out of the car, not bothering to slam the doors shut as they ran over to the factory buildings to where they immediately spotted a distressed looking Matsuda.

"Matsuda," Mr. Yagami said, walking up to the other police man. "Where is he?"

"H-he . . ." Matsuda looked into the eyes of his chief, and shakily said, "H-he's dead."

Mr. Yagami froze. He knew the boy was probably Kira, but he still could not admit that to himself. The boy was not his son by blood, but still his family no less. Kira had somehow snuck his way into his heart the same way Light and Sayu had the moment they were born. Kira was his son, and he did not know what to do knowing he was dead. What would he do?

He lost his son. And the worst part is that he did not know whether he was a killer or not. He did not want to admit that his son was Kira, but that thought was far better than believing he died incessant. To think he had driven his own son to his death for reasons that weren't even true would simply kill him.

He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. "Where is he?" Matsuda wordlessly pointed to the fork-lifter. Mr. Yagami took in a deep breath and slowly began to walk around it. The first thing he saw was the blood, red and fresh, spread out on the concrete. He held back the tears that began to well up in his eyes and walked the rest of the way.

Nothing. There was nothing there. Only blood and a bag of some kind, but there was no body.

L noticed Mr. Yagami's confusion and slightly relieved expression, and walked around to him.

Where was the body?! No one could survived that, not if they lost this much blood. How was this possible?! L frowned deeply and sunk to the ground, examining the scene more closely. There has to be something wrong! What is it?

He touched the blood suspiciously, then realised it was not warm. Fresh blood was _always_ warm, and not this sticky. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, and then widened his eyes in realisation. This was not blood, this was strawberry _jam!_

"He's not dead," L announced. "He ran off, but he can't be too far away."

"But, L, all this blood—" Aizawa began to protest, but was cut off.

"This isn't blood, it's jam." He looked over at the bag in front if him, piecing together the possibilities. "He must have had at least a dozen or so of these bags of jam in his coat, so when he was hit it worked somewhat like a pillow, preventing any serious damage to come to him, and then ran away."

"But . . . b-but he was _dead!_" Matsuda yelled. "I saw him, I called out his name, he was right _there_! He was _dead_! He didn't move! He was completely motionless, he was—"

"He was playing you for a fool, Matsuda. He is not dead. He was faking it all." His wide and crazed eyes softened before he fell onto his knees.

"Oh, thank God. I-I didn't kill anyone."

* * *

**WITH KIRA**

Never in my life had I felt more lucky. I thought I was a goner! I thought I was dead! Well, thank God for jam. And to think I was beginning to wonder whether I should lay off it or not, how ridiculous! For now on, jam is my God food, the one and only food I can call God. Jam is the king, the God, of all other things! The food God. I looked down at myself, noticing I was covered in the jam, and smiled happily. Jam is the food God after all.

But what do I do now? I can't just walk back with my hands behind my head, that would be too suspicious, but I feel unsure about just walking around. What if there can't find me? Damn, I should have just waited under the Fork-lifter! I'm such an idiot!

Whatever, no point in beating myself up about it, I'll just think up another plan.

"Hmmm." I looked up at the (slightly red) leaves on the trees, and thought carefully. What would Beyond Birthday do in this situation? Well, he'd probably just show up at the crime scene and trick Naomi, but it's not like I could do anything like that . . .

Wait, yeah I could! If I still have the walky-talky . . .? I checked my pants pockets and was relieved to see it hadn't been damaged.

"Agent Penber, come in, over?" I said when I pressed the button. "Agent Penber, do you read me, over?!" There was a long pause, and I was going to give up, guessing she had thrown it out or something, but then heard a response.

"_A-agent Penber to S-strawberry Jam, what's the emergency?"_ She still had it? That's good, but she stuttered, that must mean she knows about me being a Kira suspect! That's also good; in fact my new plan relied on that.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite read you, over."

"_I asked what the emergency was."_

"I don't understand you when you don't say over, over."

"_Oh, so at the end of every sentence I have to say over?"_ she asked, playing along.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand you, over."

"_Wait, so I have to say over even if the sentence ends with the word over?"_

I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to hold back the giggles. "S-sorry, can you please repeat that, _over_?"

I heard a sigh. "_What's the emergency, _**over**_?"_ That's more like it.

"Can you meat me up somewhere secret? I have something to tell you in person, over."

* * *

Okay, don't be scared! Yes, you were going to talk to Naomi again, yes she is a part of the Kira taskforce, and yes she probably brought backup to arrest you, but that's it, right?

God I'm so gonna cop it! I sighed when I heard footsteps. Yep, I'm dead.

"Hello, Agent Penber," I greeted formally when she was in view. She looked the same, black leather jacket, tight blue jeans and boots.

"Agent Strawberry Jam."

"Okay, let's get down to business." I walked closer to her, watching only the ground. "I have requested your presents here this evening because I feel you must know this, you being the only one I can trust right now."

"Me?"

"Yes. You see, I was chased earlier today, I _think_ it was a mafia member or something." I had already decided I would make that up so that she wouldn't know I brought her here so I could get arrested, that would be suspicious in all the ways I didn't want it to be.

"Mafia?"

"Yeah. But the worst part is that my own father probably works for them, or at the very least is allowing them to hunt me down. I'm not going to tell you why. But whoever was chasing me almost killed me with a Fork-lifter, but I managed to get away. That's why I'm covered in jam." Which she hadn't asked about, and that only told me she already knew about it.

"I see. We'll have to be on the lookout for now on."

"Yeah. But anyway the reason I asked you to be here is because I wanted you to know who I think Kira is—"

"No need," she cut in. Oh God, here it comes.

"Oh really?" I questioned, still not looking her in the eyes. "I would like to know why, Misora." That was the last straw. I said her real name, and she had never even given it to me. So here it comes.

"H-h-h-how . . .?" I finally looked up at her and smirked, but felt no happiness. How depressing.

"H-h-h-how what, Naomi Misora?" Okay, I made my own bed. Ruff and uncomfortable. Now what was I supposed to do with it?

"NOW!" Suddenly men in two different cars drove up to us and jumped out, tackling me to the ground, pushing the air right out of me.

I know what I'm supposed to do with the bed; I have to lay in it, because that is what I've been planning to do the whole time.

Does that make me crazy?

Probably.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked this chapter. I really liked writing this one, I was really excited about the whole kidnapping thing. If you have any ideas at all I'd be happy to hear them. And just thought I should ask, do you think Kira should be locked up behind bars like Light was, or shoved into a straight jacket and blindfolded like Misa?**

**Can't wait to hear you responses!**


	10. That's What She Said

**CHAPTER 10**

**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID **

**KIRA'S POV**

Where am I? Oh, wait I can't answer that one. But why? Why's it so cold? Why can't I move my arms? Why can't I see? Why do I feel dizzy? Why am I asking all these questions?

_Because you're in a tight jacket, blindfolded, and was drugged, dumbass!_

Well, shit. But why?

_You stupid _moron_! You were drugged to put you to sleep so they could take you!_

Take me where?

_Away to a sell, shithead!_

Why?

_Because you _wanted_ them to!_

Why would I _ever_ want this?

. . . _Seriously?!_

That was when memories _finally_ came back. The bath, waking up in a forest with cat ears in Death Note world, _everything_! Shit, my plan worked! YES! NO! I DON'T KNOW! Well, I do, but I don't. This was my plan. But what came next?

Oh, yeah, wait 'till I'm pleaded incessant and join the taskforce so save L. Great plan, but how do I convince them I'm incessant? Just wait 'till they see all the people Light and Misa are still killing, then they'll have to believe me!

I sighed and slowly sat up from the hard floor, and was met by a sharp pain. "OW!" I screeched and immediately stood up. What the hell?! Wait . . . my _tail_! Ouch. I tried to reach out and stroke it to ease the pain a bit, but my arms wouldn't move, they were stuck. A straightjacket?

I sighed and sat back down, this time avoiding my tail, feeling my ears flop down in disappointment. Whoa, my ears! L must have _freaked_ when he saw them, in fact, he kind of did, I remember that much.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Quick, Aizawa! Inject the needle!" Damn, I hate needles. I grunted when one of the men pushed down on my back harder. Asshole. But still, I didn't resist, I just let them do what they had to do to me. Ha! That's what she said._

_I felt something thin stab my vain in my throat and could only assume that was the needle. Yep, here comes the dizziness. _Wow_ I'm tiered! I almost yawned, but the dizziness was making me too sick to do that._

"_Blindfold him, Mr. Aizawa," someone said a little more calmly. Guess he thinks I'm asleep. "And take off the hat." Hat, hat, hat. That's a funny word, what's it mean? Oh, yeah, the thing on my head! Wow these are some strong drugs! The guy did what the other guy told him to, and took off the hat. Ha. Hat. Ha, ha! Hat, hat, hat._

"_W-w-w-what a-are th-they!"_

"_Are they . . . c-c-cat ears?"_

"_. . . Y-yes. I believe they a-are." I like that voice. It's one I've heard before. Oh, right, L! Hey L! Ya like the ears?! Too bad I fell asleep before I could really say that out loud._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

HAHA! I made L stutter! HAHAHA! I wish I could have seen his reaction to the tail, that would have been hilarious!

I sighed at the loss and tried to look around, but couldn't. Yeah, they blindfolded me. No wonder it's so dark! Hmm, I wonder if they used a regular cloth, or that heavy-looking mettle thing like they did on Misa in the anime.

"_Kira_." Oh my God, L is talking to me! It's not the first time but . . . but _still_! "Can you hear me?"

How should I respond? It doesn't matter, just make it cool. "I hear you. I hear _everything_." No, that wasn't cool at all, that was just _creepy_.

"_Do you know why you are here_?" Okay, I have a better idea of what to say on this one.

"Look, I have absolutely no fucking clue what I could have done to interrogate you. Sure I might have stolen some random stuff and scratch a few cars but . . . wait, one of those cars wasn't one of yours, was it? Shit, man, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, just don't kill me—"

"_Why would I kill you because of a scratch_?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "It's just I've heard of Mafia members killing off anyone that hurts their car, so I just thought . . ." I trailed off, shrugging again. Yeah, I'm badass.

"_We are not the Mafia, we are the police_."

"What? The police? Yeah right! As if the police would lock me up for _this_! Sure, I deserve a few days behind bars for the whole shoplifting thing, but _as if_ the police would lock me away in a _straitjacket_ and _blindfold_!" Ha! This is fun!

"_You are not here for shoplifting; you are here under suspicion of being Kira_." OMFG he said it! He said he thought I was Kira! (Insert Fan Girl Squeal Here).

"Kira? Of course I'm Kira, that's my name!"

". . . _No, I mean the killer Kira_."

"_What_? _That_ psycho?! Uh-uh, that aint me, man. Sorry, but I don't kill people," I told him, shrugging and shook my head with a smirk.

"_We have solid evidence proving you are the killer Kira, so you should stop denying it and confess_."

"What evidence?!" I demanded, even thought I already knew what he was talking about. "I haven't _done_ anything!"

"_You were on the bus with Ray Penber and where there when he died."_

"Oh yeah, I remember him! He was cool, tragic his death was, sadly there was nothing I could do to help; Kira got him. Did you know he was an _FBI_ agent?!"

"_Yes, I was aware of that fact_."

"But I don't see how that makes me Kira! Last I checked there were 12 other agents in Japan!"

"_Fine, then let us continue this convocation later, right now tell me about your features."_ Features? Oh, he meant the tail and ears. I'm not sure how much of that I should tell him. Well, I don't really see how that would really affect how quickly he lets me out. . .

"What do ya want ta know?"

"How did you get them? Was it through surgery or . . .?"

"Oh, _hell_ no! I was brought into this world with these." I wiggled my ears playfully. That wasn't a complete lie. "Well, except the tail, I just woke up a few days ago with it."

". . . _So what you are telling me . . . is that you were born with cat ears_?"

"Yep."

"_And you woke up with a tail, just a few days ago."_

"Yep."

". . . _Well, how well can you hear with them, they must be pretty sharp."_ Oh, this would be interesting! I wanted to impress him, and that was really hard to do for any other person. So I listened very carefully, bowling my head in concentration.

I heard . . . a sip. Oh, his coffee! Then I heard . . . breathing. From more than one person. It was from . . . 1, 2, 4, no, 3, no 5 . . . wait, 4! No 6 . . . yeah, 6 people! "You like coffee."

"_I'm asking the questions here_."

"I wasn't asking, I was _telling_. I can hear you drinking it. And you have company. There are 6 people in the room you're in, including yourself. Am I right?" The long pause told me all I needed to know. "Yeah, thought so." Yep, I impressed him with my skills, I hope he's satisfied. Haha! That's what she said!

"_. . . Well, what about the tail, what is it used for? Is that what you use to kill?"_ Oh great, now he was accusing my _features_ of being a murder weapon. I should have known this would happen. Or maybe not, because I'm not a super genius, but still, something like this should have crossed my mind!

"How could a tail and ears _kill_ someone?"

"_I don't know, how can someone kill another with a heart attack_?" Great, now I was getting bored. I couldn't tell him about the Death Note, because that could ruin the whole story, and I know it sounds selfish, but it's true. All I have and want to do is direct L the right way until he has solid proof against Light.

"Look, man, I don't know what you're on, and I doubt you're about to share any, so could you please at least take off the blindfold, I see no reason to have it on, no pun intended."

"_You _must_ have it on, or you could kill someone._" What? Did he know about the eyes? Has Misa already sent out the tapes? Is she around here somewhere? "_We know Kira only needs a name and a face, but somehow you are able to know a person's name by simply _looking_ at their face."_ How does he know these things?! Wait! Was it because I called Naomi by her real name? Or was it because I called Matsuda by his real name? Or both? Probably both.

Wait . . .

Naomi.

_Damn_ her! She _betrayed_ me! I mean, I knew she would, I was relying on that to succeed my plan in fact, but it still hurts, you know. Now I know how Light must have felt after he lost his memories. Must have been pretty hard on him, especially when his own dad pulled a gun to his head.

Oh, shit! That won't happen to me, would it? Well, if so, the gun won't be loaded anyway. It would be a test to see what I'd do.

But I'm getting off topic, the point is that Naomi Misora betrayed me, as I'm sure anyone would have. Wow, this story is even more depressing then I thought. I knew it was a pretty dark anime/manga, but to actually be in it is just really, _really_ sad. "Where's my dad?" I suddenly asked.

There was no reply.

"Please, I just want to know how he is . . . I wanted to know if he cares that I'm in here or not. Please, just let him know I don't know why I'm here, but to take good care of our family anyway. Take care of _his_ family anyway."

There was a long pause, but then the voice finally replied with a simple, "_I will_."

* * *

Okay, I was bored. Like _really_ bored. All I could do was sit and reply to L's questions, but most of them were too big of a giveaway for the story, and I soon came to terms with the fact that he was a super genius and anything I said could come across as a giveaway, so I just stopped talking altogether.

He didn't like that very much. Can't say I blame him. Sad to see (hear) all his good questions go to waste, like that one when he asked why I pretended to be a boy. That one was good, but I didn't answer. So, yeah, he knows I'm a girl, and that means he's probably already told Mr. Yagami, and that means he probably hates me right now.

I'm kinda scared of what's gonna happen next, I'm scared of the power L has over me, 'cause who knows what he could do. He could torture me in the worst possible ways if he wanted to, and that's scary.

And that is why I am trying to escape.

I won't succeed, that I know, but it should quench my boredom for a while. (Insert Evil Laugh Here).

* * *

**Attempt 1: Key Tail**

Okay, I know this isn't a good idea, because it would only make L angrier and he'd take far more precautions to insure I don't do anything like this again. But I really _hate_ being bored. And those are the reasons why I decided that I would keep the blindfold on, even if I was able to get it off.

I gulped as I stood up and walked forward until I walked into the sell bars. Okay, this probably won't work, but it's worth a shot. My exposed and wavy tail flinched when I turned around, so my back was against the polls and my tail stuck out between them.

I moved it around, working it like a third arm until I felt the large keyhole. I've seen this in a few movies before, so I had an idea of what to do. I bit my lip as it slithered its way into the hole and moved around. Haha! That's what she said.

_Damn it! This is no time to be exposing you dirty mind_, the responsible side reminded me. I wanted to roll my eyes, but . . . their blindfolded . . . so, yeah. Anyways, my tail wriggled and squirmed in the keyhole until I heard a sharp _click_, and bars I was leaning against shot backwards, making me fall onto my back, out of the sell.

It opened! YES! Forget _cat_ tail, this is more like a freaking _monkey_ tail! But what now? Do I run? Hide? Sneak around? Why hadn't L seen this yet? He might already have seen it, and telling Watari right now. Well in that case, I should run.

And I did. And let me tell you it was difficult without the use of arms.

"Stop!" I heard a distant voice yell out. Shit. Being the nervous scaredy-cat I was at that moment, I did what the old guy said. Needles to say, I was put back in the sell, with a different lock impossible to fit a tail in.

* * *

**Attempt 2: Squeeze**

It's been a few days since my last escape plan, and to be honest I think this one will be as stupid as the last. But no point in not trying it.

"Umm . . . hello? Cop-mafia-guy? Ya there?" No response. He's not there. He'd be at the university with Light. I sighed in relief and stood up. But just because L went off to school doesn't mean I don't have to be careful, because Watari was still just as capable as L, no matter how many billions of years old he is.

I pushed out as much air as I could, then tried sliding through a gap between the polls. This was extremely hard, because the gap was so narrow and I was wearing a straightjacket, so I was convinced I would get stuck halfway, but would you believe it, I fit through!

Impossible! Nothing is impossible!

I grinned, because I'm just awesome like that, and walked against the wall, looking for a door or something to crawl through. I found a duct, or something. I crinkled my nose and was about to pass it, but then remembered that ducts were exactly what super spies crawl through when they're on missions, and decided it would be cooler crawling through it then doing something as boring as looking for a door that would probably be locked anyway.

Crawling through a duct was . . . nice. Peaceful even. Just me . . . crawling through a duct. I didn't know where I was going, I was just sliding through random tunnels. I soon found myself feeling stupid, because it took over 20mins for me to realise I could get lost.

And I was lost. Damn it! And from that point on, I just followed any sound I heard.

Sigh. L's gonna be pissed. I would go back to the sell and pretend nothing happened, but as I said, I'm lost, and that means I can't find my way back. This will probably rise my chances of being Kira in L's eyes, and that wasn't a good thing, not anymore.

I sighed and began following the sound of birds. I mustn't be too far from outside. It'd be nice to go outside, I hadn't been outside since I was kidnapped, not that I'd be able to look around or anything, but it'd be nice to feel the sunshine. I kept crawling, (which was rather hard, still being in a straightjacket) until I fell out and onto hard concrete. Ha, must have reached the end of the tunnel.

The very first thing I noticed was the sound of cars driving beneath me. I must be on the roof or something. I sighed and sat comfortably, letting the warm sunshine heat my (probably) white face.

* * *

**Attempt 3: Struck**

Okay, now I was going crazy, I didn't know how much more I could take. It has been over a month since L found me on the roof and locked me up again, and I felt like I was going to die! It just . . . really sucks! How had Light lived through this?! Speaking of Light . . .

"_R-Ryuzaki! W-why would you do this?!"_ A gently voice yelled. It seemed to be coming from the speaker. I almost wanted to cheer at my own awesomeness, but I really didn't have the energy to even lift my head. I had many reasons for being awesome, but I didn't think I would be awesome enough to hear a convocation through a speaker that was supposably turned off.

"_I'm very sorry, Light-kun, but this is necessary."_

"_I . . . I understand why he has to be locked away, but is the jacket and blindfold really necessary?"_

"_Yes, and he is actually a _she_, Light-kun."_ Yep, so everyone important now knew my gender. Great.

"L-Light?" I mumbled weakly. Everything was silent. Had I been imagining things? It wouldn't surprise me. "Is that you?"

". . . K-Kira?" Oh, so I wasn't imagining things. That's a relief. But . . . that's not my name, my name is Christy . . . or was is Christ? But what was my last name? Do people even have last names anymore? Did they ever?

"Who's Kira?" Then it came to me. "Oh, right, I'm Kira." I got off the floor so I was in a sitting position. "But not the killer Kira, who knows where he is?"

"_Don't worry, Kira, you'll be out soon_."

"How long is soon, Light?" He didn't answer. Why wasn't anyone answering my questions? I thought I might help him. "Is it . . . say, another hour?" That wasn't soon enough.

"_I-I don't know, maybe another week at the very least_?" A week? A week.

"How long is that, Light?"

". . . _S-seven days_." Days?

"What's a _days_?" Days. Days. "One of them is twelve hours. No wait! One of them is _24_ hours. B-but one of them is too long! Let alone seven of them!"

"_I'm sorry, Kira_."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I screamed, suddenly gaining the strength to stand. I couldn't think straight, but I had a feeling I shouldn't continue. But I did anyway. "THAT'S _NOT_ MY NAME, SO DON'T CALL ME THAT! I CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME! I CALL _EVERYONE_ BY THEIR REAL NAMES, SO WHY CAN'T ANY OF THEM CALL ME BY MY OWN?!" I shouldn't have said anything. I clenched my teeth together, shaking. Why did I do that? Now there were going to be questions. I grunted and let my legs go limp, falling onto my knees with my head down. Shit.

"_Then what is your name?"_ L asked. Everything was silent. What was I supposed to say?

"Th-this isn't fun anymore," I announced shakily. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home."

"_What is your name_?"

"What's yours?!" Don't be stupid, you already know his name.

"_Answer the question, what is your name?"_ My name . . . what's my name?! I can't remember! I'm so confused! "_What is your name_?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"_Ryuzaki, stop! Look what you're going to him—. . . I mean _her." Who said that?! Was it Light?! Why was that a bad thing?!

"W-why am I here?! _H_-_how_ did I get here?!" _Damn it! You are here because you wanted to be!_ I didn't listen to myself, I was too busy panicking. _Then you should _stop _panicking and listen! You are here because you wanted to be, and it isn't that bad, you've had fun escaping._

That's true. With this in mind I calmed down, steadying my breathing and controlled my shaking.

_Good, now you still have time for one more piece of fun before it ends._ That was also true, I have always wanted to do this one. I did it in front of my parents once. I was ground for a whole month, but it only lasted for like, five minutes before they got over it and forgot.

"_Kira? Are you alright?"_ Oh! Have an awesome line I could use! It was used in a New Moon deleted scene! It was both creepy and affective. I used it on Tory (my older brother from the real world), but he just gave me a funny look and walked off.

"I'm not Kira . . . I'm _you_." It was silent. "What do you want, Cop-mafia guy?"

"_I want a confection, Kira_." I breathed in a deep breath, prepared for my escape plan 3 to be put into action.

"That's not my name." Okay, here comes creepy line, and the growl in my voice just made it worse. "My name, is _nothing_." I slowly and darkly turned my head to where I could only assume the camera was. "And _you're_ nothing." And that's when I did it. I gasped, choking on air, as if I were in pain.

Three guesses as to what I was doing.

No I wasn't coughing.

No my chest wasn't itchy.

And no I was not doing an impersonation of what Beyond Birthday would have looked like while he was dying. Well . . . okay, maybe I am, but unlike last time, I wasn't doing it in front of the mirror in my bedroom.

But that's not the point, the point is if you had guessed a fake heart attack for your answer you would have been right!

I let our a convincing scream, slamming against the floor as I had seem so many of the criminals do while they die.

Hmm, well I wouldn't call it an escape plan, because I don't exactly plan on running out the moment Watari opened the door. I would just lye here as long and still as I could until someone came. Hahaha! That's _so_ what she said.

I really need to quit it with all the dirty '_that's what she said' _jokes.

Anyway, it didn't take long. Watari was in here about ten seconds later, checking my pulse and stuff, then relaxed when he felt it. "She's fine," he announced, and in return I heard a few relieved sighs.

"Of course I am. Killer Kira can't kill me." That was true, he would need a name to do it, even if he did want me dead, and no one would ever know my name.

. . . But that meant I'd need an appropriate alias. One L would not question. One he would believe. One he would have no choice _but_ to believe. What do I say?

. . . Well, I had pretended to be Beyond Birthday's sibling the first time I met the Yagamis, so maybe I could—

No, no! That's stupid! L could easily do a background check on Beyond and see that he has never had a little sister. Besides, his parents probably died before I was born anyway. It wouldn't make sense. "_Nothing_ . . ." L murmured, more to himself then to me. A sudden _click_ faintly echoed, and I guessed it was L turning the speaker on so I could hear clearer. "_Is that your name?_ Nothing?" Does he even _understand_? Is he just _guessing_ now? I chuckled. Oh no, I'm going into crazy mode again. I can only hope he's prepared for whatever's coming.

"W-why don't you ask the Shinigami?" . . . Damn it, I'm dead. "But I'm afraid you'll have to sacrifice some jam first, because jam is, like, the _God_ of all food."

He said nothing, for a while. "_What is your name_?"

"My name . . . is . . ." Oh God, who knows what I'm gonna say here. ". . . Braking Birthday."

. . .

. . . Okay. Not what I expected. I thought I had decided to avoid being suspected as a Beyond Birthday sibling.

Well, I'm just sucking right now, aren't I? I chuckled, bowling my head.

"That's what she said."

* * *

**Hello! So L finally knows about her ears, tail and gender, and if you'd like, he can also find out about her Shinigami eyes.**

**But anyway, if you guys have any ideas you would like to happen in the next chapter, I'd be happy to add them, and what do you think about Beyond entering in chapter 12 or 13? Tell me which chapter you think, and how you think he should be brought in. I don't mind how, just give ideas that are dramatic, creepy but extremely cool!**

**Thanks for reading! Can't wait to hear from you.**


	11. BANG!

**CHAPTER 11**

**BANG!**

**B. BIRTHDAY'S POV**

Okay . . . this was extremely awkward.

So after the whole '_I'm Braking Birthday' _thing, L let me out almost immediately. So after being offered new cloths and a shower (that I had refused, thrashing round like a crazy weirdo until they finally just let me lick myself clean) I was handcuffed and thrown into a car with Naomi Misora. So I repeat myself. This was awkward.

I mean, what are you supposed to say to the woman responsible for having you behind bars for, God knows how long! Not to mention the weird stares I could feel from her threw the review mirror.

"So," she began. "Your name is Birthday."

"Ye_p_," I lied, making a popping sound at the 'p'.

"_Braking_ Birthday?"

"Yeah. I go by a few names when it comes to that. Braking, Breaking, Brake, Broken. You know, stuff like that. I don't really care; just whatever you do don't put a _Happy_ for my first name. That just pisses me off."

"_Happy_ Birthday?" I threw her a dangerous look. That was not funny. "Alright, sorry."

"For what, calling me something I hate, or shoving me in prison for a few months?" She could sense the snarl in my voice, and she sighed.

"You should understand why I did that, _Birthday_."

I paused for a second, not quite sure how to respond, because I did know why she did it, I was just too stubborn to let her off the hook and get over it. "Whatever."

"Birthday?"

"What?"

"Are you related to Beyond Birthday?" Okay, here we go.

"Yeah."

"How?" I shrugged. "_How_?" she growled this time. She was not about to let me go without answering, I already knew that.

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know you're related to him?"

"I just do."

"Answer the question."

"I'm not going to answer something you won't understand! You can't!"

Everything was silent, but it wouldn't be for long. While cleaning myself I came up with a plan on what to say when in this situation. You see, it would only make sense what I was about to say next, because the information I was about to give would only make sense if my story was true. No one would guess I was from another world were everything here was fictional, so no one could doubt me.

"I know . . . because I have seen his face before." She stared at me, waiting for me to continue my fake story. "I was in LA, America at the time, just last year, and I just knew he had to be related to me somehow."

"What made you think that?"

I smirked at her, my eyes half closed. "Don't you ever wonder why my eyes are so red? Don't you want to know _how_ I was able to say your name without you giving it to me?" Yeah, I had her hooked now; her widened eyes and departed lips gave that much away. She tightened her grip on the steering weal, now looking determined.

"Yes, I have wondered that." I snickered and looked back out the window. "Are you going to enlighten me?"

"Maybe. But only after you answer something for me." She said nothing, and I took that as an invitation to ask my question.

What should I ask her? Something I don't already know. I hate her so much right now that I just want to do something to cut her, and deeply. . . But not too deeply, because that would be mean.

I looked back at her, serious and expressionless. "What would you have called your kids?" Her calm face showed a small flicker of emotion for a second. She looked a little surprised and hurt. "You know, _before _you fiancée was killed."

". . . H-how did you know that?"

"I was there when he died. I assumed Mafia-cop guy would have told you that, and I stand by my words, he was cool. So what would you have named his children?" I heard her gulp.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Ha! I bet you regret that move now, don't ya? I bet the poor guy had it all planned out before he even took out the ring, and you just sat back and humoured him."

The moment that one fell from my lips I regretted it, because the look in her eyes told me that is exactly what she had done, and obviously wished she could completely relive her life with him. Maybe she would have made a stand in the relationship, become just as involved in it as he was. Though she was clearly happy with him, it was obvious she was not as passionate about their feature as he had been.

"Sorry," I mumbled, ducking my head, my ears falling down with it. "But can you really blame me for being a _little_ mad at you?" I lifted my hand, showed her my index finger and thumb inches away from touching each other, challenging her with my frown, then dropped my hand again. "You were the one that got both me _and_ my brother locked up you know."

"How do you know he is your brother?"

Okay, so we were back on topic. I looked away, still frowning. I wasn't sure whether I should tell her or not. Beyond never told anyone about his eyes, so why should I?

"RP." Okay, where did that come from?

"What?"

". . . If my fiancée was still here, I would have called our child RP." Oh. RP. _RP_? Why RP of all names? I would have gone for a strange name too, but the everyday person would have chosen one more common, like Dave, Jenny, Jake or something like that. Then it clicked. RP. R for Ray, P for Penber. My face softened, but my frown did not go away. I pretty much _had_ to reply to that one.

"The reason I have red eyes, and how I know a person's name without being told, is because I think my eyes are one of a Shinigami." I glanced up at her to check whether she believed me or not, but all I could guess was that she did not see that one coming.

"Th-the eyes of a _what_?" I smirked playfully.

"A Shinigami. You know, a God of _death_? Their a God that kills people—"

"I know what they are! What I mean is what makes you think you have _Shinigami_ eyes?"

I shrugged, my smirk fading a bit. "I don't _know_ I have them, I'm only guessing." It was her turn to frown as she firmly glared at the road.

"Shinigami eyes," she murmured to herself. "Just like the second Kira."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself," I told her. "People will start thinking you're crazy, and that won't work to your advantage if you want your insanity to remain secret."

"Well . . . what exactly do these Shinigami eyes do?"

"Oh, only a few things. If I am to look at anyone's face then I can see their full name."

"So that's how the second Kira is able to kill with only a face, because they can see the person's name with that alone." I shrugged again, pretending not to know who she's talking about, because I wasn't supposed to know anything about Misa yet.

"I guess."

"What else can they do? _How_ many things can they do?"

"Oh, only one other thing."

". . . And that is?" I sat back a bit looking out the window as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I can see the remaining days of a person's life, nothing special." I heard a gasp and the car swerved a little, making me gasp too. "_Geese_, Misora! Are you even licensed?! _I_ could drive better then you, and I have my hands cuffed!"

"You can see when someone is going to _die_?" I threw my head back against the car seat.

"Yeah?"

"So you can tell me when I'm going to die?" I lifted my head.

"I could, but I'm not gonna."

"Are there any exceptions?" And that brings us back on topic again.

"Only one."

"And that is?"

"Beyond Birthday." She fell silent. I could almost hear her brain ticking with theories and questions. "That alone was enough to tell me he also had these eyes, not to mention we shared the same last name, what else am I supposed to think? What else could he _be_?"

"S-so, you think Beyond Birthday _also_ has the eyes of a Shinigami?"

"No, I _know_ he does." She gapped at me, her eyes flicking from the road to me. Well, it's nice to get some reaction from her.

". . . How can you . . ." She didn't finish her sentence, I wasn't even sure if she really wanted me to hear it in the first places, but I answered it anyway.

"How can I stand it? Well, it's quite simple." I leant forward while giving her a dark look. "I'm _not_," I growled, then sat back again. "It will only be a matter of time before I go completely insane, just like my dearest brother, Beyond Birthday had." The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I groaned.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we—?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Naomi cut in, glaring at the road. "You've been annoying me for the last ten minutes. We will get there when we get there."

"And how long will that take?"

"We're almost there, just another minute or two." That's all?

"Really? If you had told me that earlier you could have saved yourself 10 minutes of annoyance." I swear, I saw her eye twitch. It suddenly went dark, and I was confused at first, so I looked out the window and saw we had entered a tunnel. I have a bad feeling about this. "So, umm . . . w-where are we going," I asked, a nervous smile on my face.

"That is classified information." I didn't respond, I didn't want to do anything more to upset her. Though I knew she (and everyone else for that matter) wouldn't kill me, but that didn't mean I didn't have to be careful, because either way, she had a gun, and a gun could be used for more than just killing people, so it was best to keep my mouth shut when necessary.

"Oh. Okay. I suppose anywhere is better than prison, right?"

"_Most_ places," she mumbled to herself. I have a bad feeling again.

Soon we reached the end of the tunnel (that was only lit by sealing lights) and pulled over in front of another car. I was let out of the car by Naomi and walked over to the wall of the tunnel that the car lights reflected off. "So, umm . . . why am I here?" I questioned awkwardly. That was when a man walked up to me. A man I recognized well. "D-dad?" Yep, it was Mr. Yagami. "Dad! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you right now!"

I ran up to him, which was hard because my hands were still cuffed behind my back. I grinned up at him, but it faded when I saw the serious look on him face.

"Dad? Are you okay?" He didn't say anything. He just walked away over to the other car and opened the back door.

"Get in the car," he ordered. The expression almost scared me.

. . . Okay, it did scare me.

. . . FINE! I almost shit myself because of it, but at least I was able to keep myself from whimpering like a toddler.

. . . Yeah, I did that too. But that still did not stop me from obeying him instead of running away. Though the thought had crossed my mind. But like my mum used to say back at home in the real world, a person with courage is not someone without fear, but is someone that came face their fear.

So to put it more cornier and less awesome way, it is okay to be scared. And that's what I am right now. But, you know, it's okay.

"So, dad, Naomi, where are we going?" Neither said anything as Mr. Yagami started to drive. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter where I go, I'm just glad to be out of that stupid cell. It's like what I said to Naomi, anywhere's better then a prison."

"That's not true, _Birthday_," Mr. Yagami protested.

"Huh? What do ya mean? W-what could possibly be worse than that?" Wait! Was this . . .? "Dad . . . where are we going?" He didn't answer at first. ". . . Am I going home?"

"No. I'm not taking you home, Braking. I'm taking you to you execution."

. . . Execution.

. . . No. This is a trick. It's obviously this was L's scary plan to see what I would do, and if Mr. Yagami and Naomi Misora would live. If they didn't then I would be Kira, than killed for real, but obviously, I wasn't the real Kira. That was all on Light and Misa, not me.

. . . But what if this wasn't L's plan? What if they really did want me dead? Was being Beyond Birthday's sister enough to _kill_ me?

Oh God! Why had I said I was his sister?! Why hadn't I said I was Nattily River, or Melanie Keehl, or Millie Jeevas? Anyone of those would have been better then Braking Birthday! Yes, I looked kinda like Beyond with the eyes and hair, just the time frame of the entire situation was completely fucked up! How could I be his sister?! His parents would have died before I was even born! _How_ could I be his _sister_?!

"An underground facility has been set up and your execution will be carried out in secret. I volunteered to take you there."

"But . . . but why? I'M NOT KIRA!" I screamed. "I'M NOT A MURDERER! Why are you doing this?!"

"L is the world's greatest detective, and he has never been wrong about anything before. He promised that when you died, the killings would end."

"You mean . . ." I narrowed my eyes at him, a snarl at my lips. "You trust this L guy, more then you trust me?" I don't know why, but this affected me somehow. Though this may be a trick, and I wasn't related to Mr. Yagami or his family, I still thought them to be my own, and to see that he was willing to kill me for someone he didn't even know. Trick or not, it still hurt. "But aren't I _family_?! You told me I was! Was that a lie?! Why don't you trust me when I say I'm _not_ a killer?!"

"I stopped trusting you the moment I discovered all those lies you have been keeping!" he yelled back, making me jump back onto my tail. Ouch. I quickly repositioned myself on the seat so I was sitting back in the way I was so my tail wouldn't get hurt again. "Besides, L has promised the killings would stop, and if they don't, then he will also be executed."

"What?! B-but that's just _stupid_! I-if he dies then Kira would win—!"

"We're here," Naomi interrupted. I looked out the window and immediately realised that we were now out of the tunnel and at some place outside, clear and empty. The same place he had taken Light and Misa. It had to be a trick. Right?

I turned back to Mr. Yagami. "Dad? Is . . . is this a test or something? Is this a trick set up by L? Is . . . is that why I'm here?"

"No, this is not a test. This is all real. You _will_ die _Kira_." His voice. It sounded so honest.

"We'll see about that." I had a plan. L had watched the entire time Light and Misa were in the car. And since I could hear through the speakers, turned off or not, I would be able to hear L and everyone in the room with him. I closed my eyes and listened carefully.

. . . Three heartbeats. All from Naomi, Yagami and me.

. . . Three people breathing. Again, from Naomi, Yagami and me.

. . . One click. This time from a gun. But nothing else. It was just Naomi, Yagami, me and a gun.

. . . Wait! A gun. Oh shit!

My eyes flashed open, only to come face to face with the end of a shiny black gun. "I'm going to kill you here, Birthday."

"N-no! NO!" This wasn't a trick. If it was I would have been able to hear more than a gun, birds, wind and us. But there was nothing else. Just us, and a gun. Oh God. I began wriggling my cuffed hands. Wow! These cuffs are tight! "D-dad! Please don't do this! How could you do this?! And to your own daughter!" I yelled, trying to guilt him out of it.

"You are not my daughter! My daughter would not have killed all those people! My daughter would not have lied to me for so long." I kept twisting my hands and wrists. I could feel the cuffs cutting into my skin, but it was getting looser.

"But I had to do it! You _know_ I had to do it! If I were a girl while living on the streets then I could have gotten raped or _worse_! And if the government knew about my ears, tail and eyes th-they would—!"

"SHUT UP!" Naomi screamed, pulling out her own gun and pointed it at my face. I yelped, jumping to the right corner of the car. I didn't even care if I was sitting on my tail anymore.

"NO! Stop! Please!" Tears began welling up in my eyes as I tightly shut them. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Braking . . . Kira." I opened my eyes at the sound of Mr. Yagami's voice to see his scary face staring at me. "We are both murderers. One day we'll see each other again in hell."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" With one more twist and tug my hands were free from the cuffs, and used them to somehow open the locked door before either of them had the time to shoot. Don't ask me how, I just did! Adrenalin rush I guess.

"BRAKING!" Before I could run I felt a hand roughly grab my shoulder and pull me back. Bet you can't guess what I did. I'll give you three options.

Shrugged it off and ran

Punched Naomi and took her gun

Got shot in the face

5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1.

Times up. If you had chosen C for your answer you would have been . . .

_CORRECT_!

. . . No, not really. As if that would happen! The answer was B, obviously. I grabbed Naomi by her hair and pulled her off the ground with the gun to her head.

"Drop it!" I ordered when Mr. Yagami was out of the car. "I mean it! I'll kill her! Just like you were going to kill me." With this said he carefully put the gun down and backed away. What was I doing? I let go of Naomi's hair and roughly pushed her over to Mr. Yagami, picking up the other gun when he caught her.

"Braking," Yagami said softly, as though trying to reason with a crazy person. I wasn't crazy. . . Right? Right!? "Please . . . put the gun down." I held onto my breath so I wouldn't sob as I shook my head. "Braking . . . please."

"No," I whispered. What am I doing?

"Braking—"

"NO!" This time it came out as a scream that echoed through the air. "I can't. I can't die. Where will I go if I die? I can't die."

". . . It doesn't have to be like this."

"No, it doesn't. But you did it anyway. _You_ made it this way! I'm. Not. Kira." I pulled back the . . . black this on the gun with my thumb, making it click. Could I do this? Could I kill them?

. . . No. I could not kill someone. Not them anyway.

I dropped both weapons and fell to my knees, letting the cries and sobs that I had been holding in, out. How could I have even _considered_ killing them? What is wrong with me? They had done nothing but everything I wanted! I wanted to be caught! I made sure I was around the Yagami's! I was there when Ray died on purpose! I had saved Naomi Misora's life for a reason! I did all of this. _I_ am the reason I am here!

It was not their fault I had used them to get me here. It is all on me. Only me.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, hiding my face with my hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

Not another word was said as Naomi walked over to me, picked up a gun, lifted my head and stared into my eyes. For a long moment she did nothing but stare, pity and remorse on her face, then she lifted the gun to my forehead.

This was it. This was the death of Christy Rose. I gulped and closed my eyes.

. . . _BANG_!. . .

Nothing. I felt no pain or anything.

When I opened my eyes again I saw nothing but whiteness. Clouds. The sky. Everything was beautiful.

. . . Not really. Like something as corny as that would happen. When I opened my eyes I saw Naomi and Mr. Yagami sigh with relief. What's going on? "It . . . It was blank, wasn't it?" Mr. Yagami groaned and leant against the car, looking tiered and worn out.

"Oh, thank God," Naomi sighed as she sat on the ground in front of me, her face against her left arm that rested on her bent knee.

"Thank God? W-what's going on? Was this . . ."

"Oh, Braking," Mr. Yagami grumbled. "Please, forgive me. This was the only way I could release you from the cell," he admitted, never making eye contact with me. "I only agreed to do this because I believe in you incidents, Braking."

So . . . it was a trick after all? But how? I checked! Then Naomi pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Ryuzaki, did you see that? We did everything you asked and as you can see, Mr. Yagami and I are still alive."

"_Yes. Again, terrific acting,"_ came a voice. L? "_If Braking were either Kiras she could and would have killed even her own father if needed, biological or not."_ I . . . think I understand now. L only had a camera. He was smart enough to exclude the speaker because he knows I would hear him, so after it was all done Naomi would call him instead.

God, I'm so stupid! Of course he would do that!

"_Though with her being biological related to Beyond Birthday there is a possibility she could have seen through the act near the end . . . but as promised I will end her confinement immediately."_

"So . . . I'm free?" I asked gently. "To go home I mean."

"_No. Though you claim it was all just by chance, the evidence against you is too strong to let you go completely. But you will no longer be watch from a cell, but from comfortable rooms, and you will be allowed outside provided there is covalence 24/7."_

"So, I'm not free?" I pouted and ducked my head.

Then it came to me. He believes I am Beyond's sister! I know without a doubt he would have done a background check on Beyond, so he must know he don't have any siblings! Right?

Unless . . . he _does_.

* * *

"Right this way, Birthday," Watari encouraged. After the whole trick-gun-BANG thing, I was taken to this motel and had my hands cleaned up by Watari, then he started leading me to a specific room. I didn't know why. Maybe this would be the room I would be sleeping in? Or was I going to see L for the first time? I hoped for the later, because despite what he did to me earlier, I was still right about something. It was my fault I was there, and I should have known what I was getting into. But now that I had faced death . . . for the second time, I felt I could do anything. I almost wanted to thank L for that.

It's kinda like . . . V and Evey from V For Vendetta, me being Evey and L being V.

**Warning: Magger Spoiler Alert! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE FILM OR DON'T WANT TO!**

Yeah, you've been warned. So anyway, Evey (_a woman that was saved/kidnapped by a masked guy_) had told V (_a guy in a mask that was fighting/killing the government for revenge and justice after they had tortured him 20 years ago_) that she didn't want to live in fear anymore, and was later taken by what seemed to be the government, who shaved her hair and tortured her, saying she could live if she gave them the identity and/or location of V.

After almost a year she still refused to say anything about V, telling them she would rather die, and was soon released. As it turns out, it was V that had her captured and torture in the first place. But after she was in the rain (and laughed like an insane person) , she felt true freedom and life for the first time, because you never truly know what you have until it is taken from you.

That was how it was for her, and that is how it is for me, too. L was my V, and I was his Evey.

Only he doesn't wear a mask, hat or cape, doesn't play with knives and won't ever fall in love with me. _Ever_.

Yeah, I pouted, because that last thought made me really sad.

**(End Of Spoiler, You May Continue Reading If You Want)**

Anyways, Watari finally stopped us in front of a door, and beyond it I could hear voices. "Sorry . . . I'm just really motivated right now, too. Ryuzaki, chief, Light, let's catch Kira no matter what!" What?! Aizawa?

"Umm . . . you didn't include me . . ." _MATSUDA_?! No freaking way! I love Matsuda, he's got to be the funniest character in Death Note! No, Beyond's the number 1, but Matsuda's a close second!

I looked up at Watari, and opened the door. There, on the farther side of the room, stood Light, Mr. Yagami, Shuichi Aizawa, Touta Matsuda and . . .

Drum roll . . .

_**L Lawliet!**_

All eyes were on me as I gaped at all of them . . . mainly L.

"Hello," he said gently and stepped closer. "I am L." Oh my God, he said it! He said the amazing words! "But you may call me Rue Ryuzaki, just to be safe."

"Yeah," I murmured and looked down at his chained wrist. "I understand." When I looked back up I saw he was staring at me with his huge black eyes. He's everything I thought he would be. Everything I saw in the munga and anime. Black, messy hair, white shirt, daggy blue jeans, pale skin and as awesome as ever!

"Could everyone except Light please leave? I would like to speak to Birthday." Everyone did as he asked, except for Mr. Yagami, who hesitated for a second before going. "So, Birthday. You are the one and only sibling of Beyond Birthday?" I nodded, staring back at him. I'm the best at stare-offs! "You do realise this affects quite a lot about my perspective of you."

I didn't really mind, just as long as he doesn't hate me. "Ryuzaki? What's this about?" Light asked, stepping forward. "What do you mean—?"

"I know," I answered, as though Light was not even there.

"And you know I will have to do a few complicated mind tricks on you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Hold on, Ryuzaki! What do you mean _mind tricks_?! Who's _Beyond Birthday_?!" I wasn't sure if Light was just trying to pick a fight with L, or if he was actually concerned about me. I hoped for the later. "Why would it matter if she's related to him? Would it really affect the case that badly?"

"Yes, Light-kun, it could change _everything_ about this case." L turned his head to meet Light's confused and taken aback face. "You see, Light-kun, before Kira came to be, Beyond Birthday, or B as he was known as at the time, was the world's greatest criminal."

Light's eyes widened.

"Birthday, do you know of anything that was happening throughout the LABB Murder Cases?" L asked me.

"I know _everything_ that was happening throughout the case."

"I thought so. Could you then please explain to Light-kun?" This must be one of his tests. I looked up at Light, and told the story cheerfully. Back in the real world I used to love explaining the book to everyone, but none of them really seemed interested and usually just told me to shut up, so it was nice to finally tell it to someone who cared.

"B was a crazy _super _genius that had wanted to create case so difficult that the amazing detective L himself could not solve it, and he would have succeeded if not for Naomi Misora. All three of his victims he had their door locked, making it look like a suicide, and pinned straw dolls on their walls. With his first victim he pinned four dolls, with his second he pinned three, and his third two dolls, taking away a doll with each kill.

"That's when L called upon Naomi for help. She first met B at the first victim's house, under Belief Bridesmaid's bed. He was pretending to be a privet detective investigating the murders, and at the time of the fourth and final murder he locked himself in a room, pinned a doll on the wall and lit himself on fire, acting as the last victim, but before he could die Naomi figured out his plan and saved him. If she hadn't figured it out, then there would not have been a murderer to catch anymore, because everyone would have thought the murderer was not a murderer, but a victim, leaving L to feel haunted with defeat and fear for the rest of his life, just as B wanted."

Light stood there gaping at me. Well, it's nice to know I'm a good story teller! "W-what happened to him?! Was he arrested?"

"Yep, then put in an asylum somewhere in California." I looked over at L, hoping I hadn't given too much information. Mental sigh. Who was I kidding? I sounded like some love-sick fan-girl that had read a whole book on the case a billion times.

"Hmm, Misora had said you were there, but I did not think you knew so much." I shrugged. "But I have one last question for you, Birthday." I waited. "Is what you said about your eyes true?"

"Yes."

"Prove it. Tell me my name." Wait, out loud? But wouldn't that be bad since Light is here? My question was answered when L lent closer, his hand to his ear. Oh he wanted me to whisper it. He wanted my lips to his ear!

Taking advantage of the fact that this was probably the closest I would ever be to him by running over to him and stood onto my toes so I could tell him. Wow, he's taller than I thought! "L Lawliet."

* * *

**Hello!**

**I know this may have taken a while, but I make the chapter extra long to make up for it.**

**But just so everyone knows, V For Vendetta is one of the greatest movies I have ever seen and I recommend watching it if you haven't already. It's an action-mystery-romance that is rated MA (I think).**

**And just a quick question. It may sound kind of dumb, but does anyone know exactly how old Beyond Birthday is? Because I have no idea. In the book it only said he was a young looking man, and when I trued looking it up it said he was L's age (26), but on other sits and FanFictions it says he's 19. Could someone please enlighten me? This may affect how the next chapter well play out, because Beyond will finally come in! YAY!**


	12. Missing And Receving Family

**CHAPTER 12**

**MISSING AND RECEVING FAMILY**

**B. BIRTHDAY'S POV**

Okay, two words. I. Love. Jam.

. . . Wait, that's three. Whatever. But as I have said many times before, jam is the food God! My obsession for it is probably really unhealthy, but what can I do? You like something, you have it. Simple.

And as I am saying this, I know it's just so I could keep myself from thinking about _them_. And by _them_, I mean my family.

How long has it been since I last saw them? It felt like forever. I hope they're coping alright. But it's really lonely without them. It's becoming hard to live without mum's old-school smartass sarcasm; dad's constant boasting of being muscular, Ted's gross actions and Brien's annoyingness. I missed it all. I missed having family.

Well, I suppose I have family here too, if you could count the Yagami's . . . or Beyond. You see, when I asked L about that he has said that he had seen conclusive evidence stating that I was Beyond Birthday's sister, the evidence being a whole file on me.

I know, I'm just as confused as anyone in my position would be, because I wasn't even born in this world, so how could there be a birth record, hospital files and legal documents all on me, my name being under Breaking Birthday, BB, B or some alias? I could come up with only one answer.

Aliens have invaded the minds of the humans on this earth!

. . . Or someone simply put them there. I liked to think it's the Aliens thing.

But the point is that I'm kinda sad and confused and it was all Aizawa's fault! I haven't figured out why yet, but it just is!

"So, B," I heard Tout Matsuda say. I looked over at him from the couch I sat on. "How're you liking the new building, it's amazing right?!"

"Yeah!" I agreed eagerly. It was true; this building was _way_ more impressive in real life. "It's _awesome_!"

"So have you figured out which room you're gonna stay in yet? Ryuzaki picked mine out for me. I wonder why he didn't do that for you." I laughed, dropping myself onto my stomach, waving my tail around.

"I haven't decided, and I probably won't, I think that's why he didn't pick mine, because he gets that I won't be sleeping in the same room all the time, like _you_." I pointed my finger at him accusingly.

"Hey, I like my room!" he defended.

"Yeah, and you don't have all the _cat_-_y_ needs like me." He suddenly looked a little nervous, bowling his head with a light flush on his cheeks.

"Umm, yeah . . . about that. I was just wondering . . . what it feels like. To be a cat I mean."

Okay. No wonder he was nervous! To him I was like an alien! But the question was understandable. I'd be curious too if I met one of the aliens controlling our minds. "Well, in a word . . . _awesome_! I can balance on fences, kick a bully's ass if they're picking on my sister, I got a tail that can unlock doors, and best of all, I can hear almost _everything_!"

"L-like what?" he asked, obviously hooked.

"Like the cars outside, the computers, your heartbeat, all that stuff." I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow, seriously?!"

"Yeah, how else do you think I was able to guess how many people were in the room with L? I could hear you all through the monitors." Mr. Yagami then turned around on his seat. I didn't look at him.

"Really? Well that's truly amazing," he said in his fatherly voice. I ignored him. Ever since the whole '_let's see if B's a killer or not_' plan, I've been giving him the silent treatment. I know it seems childish, but c'mon! He pulled a gun to my face! He's lucky the silent treatment was _all_ I was giving him.

"So were you born with the tail and ears, or had they just appeared on day?"

"I was brought into this world with these ears, but I just woke up one morning with the tail." I reached behind me and took my tail in my hand and snuggled it against my face. "And I couldn't be more grateful."

"What about the strawberry jam?" Mr. Yagami butted in. Geez, can't he just shut up? "Are your cat instincts the reason you like it so much."

I turned my head to glare at him coldly. Is he serious? "No, I eat jam, because I like it. Being half cat does not change everything about me, it just poses a few advantages, it doesn't change what I like and don't like. I _like_ strawberry jam."

"And what don't you like?"

"Meaningless conversations with dads that like to play with guns." That shut him up. I know this was probably pointless, because I'd forgive him eventually, but I guess it was nice to see how much effort he was putting in into winning me back over. It was nice to see how much he wanted me around as his daughter, despite everything. "Thanks a lot, _dad_," I sighed sarcastically. "Now all I can think about is jam!"

I wasn't really, I just needed a reason to leave the room.

. . . But now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind another jar. I chuckled, shaking my head as I entered the kitchen. It wasn't too far from the main work room, just a single floor from it in fact. L probably did that on purpose. Well, all the better for me.

Speaking of the devil.

"Hey, Ryuzaki," I said when I saw a raven-headed man standing on the further side of the room. He didn't say anything, he didn't even turn to look at me, he just lifted his left hand and lazily waved.

For a second I wondered why he wasn't chained to Light, and why he was in the kitchen in the first place, but decided not to ask. Light was probably in their new room sleeping or something, and L was here . . . for obvious reasons. He was hungry. I shrugged and opened the fridge. Inside was everything Watari could fit that the walk-in freezer couldn't, which is why I was surprised not to see any jam.

"Ryuzaki?" I half called, turning away from the fridge. "Where's all the jam? Don't tell me I've eaten it all already."

Again, he said nothing, didn't even turn around. He just held up a jar of delicious looking red goo and threw it over his shoulder. As it flew my way I barely caught it, stumbling a little before getting a firm grasp on the jar and floor.

"Yeah," I murmured awkwardly. "Thanks." I left. That was weird. I shrugged again, and went back down the elevator. I like elevators, don't really know why.

It reminds me of that time around when I turned six, my family and I went all the way to Queensland and we stayed in a hotel, and there was a chocolate vending machine down stairs, so we'd keep conning mum and dad into giving us money so we could play it. 10 elevator rides and $100 later we only ended up with 5 chocolates. We weren't allowed any money for the rest of the trip.

I sighed sadly when the doors opened; my ears and head flopped down and tail dragging along the floor behind me. I miss my family.

"Hey, B, what's wrong? You don't look so good," Light asked.

"No, I'm fine." It took a few seconds for the realisation to sink in. My head shot up immediately. "What?! Light, aren't you supposed to be with Ryuzaki?!" It was fine to see L in the kitchen alone, because I thought Light was in their room or something, but he was forbidden to be working without L. Then, out of nowhere, a figure appeared. Well, it wasn't out of nowhere, it was from behind Light, but still!

"He is with Light-kun," L said bluntly. Oh my God!

"W-what? H-how'd you get here so fast? The stairs _and_ handcuffing Light back on would take _twice_ as long as taking the elevator!"

"What do you mean, Birthday? Light and I got here just five minutes ago." He raised his thump and nibbled on his nail.

"No you weren't. Is this another trick? 'Cause this is the most uncreative one _ever_. There's no way anyone could be in _two_ places at once." He frowned in confusion, but I wasn't buying it.

"How—. . . _Where_ exactly did you see me, Birthday?"

It was my turn to frown. He was being serious? "R-right upstairs." I pointed up. "In the kitchen. Look!" I held out the jam jar. "You even gave me this jam." He stared at it for a good second, then his wide eyes widened, his pupils dilating. Okay, now I'm scared. "Umm, what's wrong?"

"What colour were my eyes?"

". . . _What_?"

"What. Colour. Were. My. _Eyes_?" I gulped at his all-to-serious tone. What's going on?

"U-umm. I don't know. I didn't see them. Your face was turned away from me." What is going on? Now I'm _really_ scared. Anyone listening to my stutter would know that.

"Birthday." Finally he looked into my eyes, stepping closer. "Go to your room. Or any room. I'll handle this."

"What—"

"Don't ask questions just go!" Oh shit! He just yelled. This is serious! I began running to the stairs, but stopped at the foot of them to turn back to L and the others.

"But what—"

"GO—!" He was interrupted by an echo of the scariest sound ever to be heard.

"_Kyhahahahahahahaha_!" What. The. Fu—

"GO, NOW!" This time I did. I ran up the stairs like my ass (or tail) was on fire. What the _hell_ is going on? When I had run around the corner of the stairs (out of sight), I stopped. _I could go back down and check out what's going on, since no one's gonna answer._

_What're you _crazy?! _Don't you know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?_

_Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back. And I will not be satisfied until I know what's going on!_ I couldn't give myself a reason not to listen to myself anymore, so I slowly turned around and tiptoed back to the top of the first flight of stairs, peaking round the corner.

"What are you doing here? How did you escape?" L demanded. My eyes flew to the man he was talking to. He was exiting the elevator, a huge smirk on his burned face and his eyes hidden behind his black hair. It took only a single glance above his head and at the glowing red letters to become star struck with both excitement and panic.

**B**e_y__**o**__n_d **B**_irt_h**da**_**y**_.

Oh.

My.

_God._

He was here. Beyond Birthday was literally at walking distance from me! And what did I do? Nothing, but gape at his image. Thank God he couldn't see me . . . _yet_.

"Kyhaha," he chuckled. Shit, he's scary! "Hello, L. Long time . . ."— He reached his hand behind his back. —"no see." His voice was deeper then Light's voice, but not as deep as L's. It would have been more enjoyable to hear if it wasn't for its _freakiness_.

"_SHOOT HIM_!" Suddenly, someone (that I had not noticed had made their way into the room until now) shot at Beyond. Naomi Misora. At first, I thought he was a goner, but, as he always does, he surprised us all, by pulling out a large knife and swiped the bullet away before it could touch him with the blade. Dear Lord, he's a _ninja_!

"I suppose now would be the most appropriate time to use the slang spoken by today's ebon youth for men like myself that had not held a blade in a year and still able to perform useful and highly impressive moves. That term being, '_I still got it'_." Okay, now that was the exact definition of _badass!_

"What do you want?!" Naomi yelled, gun still aimed directly at him.

"Why, hello, Naomi Misora."

"What do you _want_?!"

"There, there," he said soothingly, holding up his palms. "I'm not here to cause harm, I want only to see her." I frowned in confusion, pouting. There was only one girl he could be talking about, and that was Naomi, but he was already talking to her, so the only other girl he could he talking about would be me, but—

. . . Me.

. . . _What_?

. . . What . . .?

. . . WHAT?!

He wants to talk . . . to _me_. _Why_? I'm not his _real_ sister, and he shouldn't even know I _exist_! Why would he come all this way just to see _me_? He must be here for some other reason.

Right? Right.

"Well, you can't see her," L objected. I'm still right, aren't I? Yeah, I'm right. "I already shipped her off to a secluded asylum. I had originally done it to find out whether she is as dangerous as you are, but it seems I have another reason now that you're here."

I'm still right. "Ha," he cackled softly, glancing down at his bare feet, smirk still in place. "Funny how things turn out, would you not agree?"

"Oh, I would."

"Hmm." He looked back up, his smirk fading a little. Oh God, he's not happy. "We could almost call it _destiny_ if it weren't for the fact that she is not in an asylum, but somewhere in this building." He's not talking about me. _Right_? He began strolling closer to L, but Naomi stopped him by stiffening her gun. "Where is she?"

He's talking about me, isn't he? He can't be. No way!

"Where is she?!"

His sudden yell made me jump slightly, squeaking in terror. He heard it as clearly as everyone else had, and glanced my way. Oh, God . . . he sees me. He's _looking_ at me. I could only stare back at his bloody-red eyes, my mouth still gaping.

"Found her," he announced bluntly. Oh, so I was wrong, he _is_ talking about me.

To be honest, I was at a loss as to what to really do here. What am I supposed to do? All the other situations I had faced so far were predictable enough for me to guess what to do, but what do you do when you are the only focus of the number one favourite character _ever_? I don't know.

"Hello, Break, Breaking, Broken, Birthday . . ." He chuckled, shifting his tense position. "Take your pick."

Oh, God, what's happening? How is this happening?

He raised his hand out to me, tilting his head, his eyes half closed making him look cocky. I gulped. What does he want me to do? Well, with the way his had was held out to me, he must want me to come to him. Should I?

"Breaking," L's stern and commanding voice came. "_Don't_."

L's a genius, and a good guy that saves lives, so he should know best, so I should listen to him, right? Right.

. . . But the last time I thought something was right I ended up being wrong, so does that mean I should _not_ listen to the thing that I think I right? I guess the only answer I can give is . . .

"Well, what the hell," I grumbled with a shrug and began walking down the stairs.

"No, stay up there!"

"Breaking, stop!" For a second, I did what Mr. Yagami and Naomi told me to, and stared at them angrily.

"What are ya gonna do? Shoot me again?" I could tell they wanted to say something, but were cut off by a dark chuckle. Beyond's chuckle. I looked over at him and walked closer.

Was I okay with this? There is the saying, once you go black, there's no turning back. It was the perfect saying to summarise everything that is happening (despite how racist it is). Was I okay with this? As grateful as I am to L for making me feel fearless, B was just . . . something else. But what else? A friend? Family? Was I really that good of a liar that I managed to convince even myself that I was related to him? How much more stupid could I get?!

Stupid enough to reach up and place my hand in his cold one. I'm okay with this.

"Touching," Beyond said, never letting go of my hand. "But I was signalling to the jam." What? He wants . . .

"Oh, _HELL_ NO!" I ripped my hand out of his, clenching the jar to my chest as I back away. I almost wanted to apologise, but no matter who or what he is to me, there was no way he was going to get my jam. No way in _hell_!

Before he made any move to take it (if he was even going to), I ran behind L and the other members because . . . Well, they have _guns_. What better weapon to use to protect the jam? "It was mine to begin with; don't you think I have a right to have it back?"

I peeked my head from behind L's left arm for a split second to say, "Too late, I call dibs!" then hid again.

"I had only given it to you so I could have it back later."

I peeked again. "My jam," I snarled.

"No, _my_ jam."

"_My_ jam!"

"My jam."

"_My_ jam!"

"My jam."

"_My_ jam!"

"Your jam."

"No, _your _jam!"

"Exactly," he chuckled. "Now hand it over."

"_My_ jam!" He really should just give up already. I am the middle child of two brothers, so I wasn't planning on giving up this argument.

"What do you want, Birthday?" L demanded, lifting his arms a little so I was shielded better. Yeah, he's just awesome like that.

"Only to see my little sister . . . and get my jam back."

I didn't bother to peek my head out again. "_My_ jam."

"How did you get out of the asylum?" Light demanded. I almost wondered how he knew that, but remembered the whole 'I'm-his-sister-and-know-what-happened-to-BB-so-I' ll-tell-you' thing. Right.

I heard a dark chuckle from Beyond. "Oooh, a new face. If not been seen in my case, then is clearly unimportant."

"_Ouch_! You want some ice with that _burn_?" I laughed at Light.

"Although," Beyond continued, in his same creepy, pure-like voice. You know, I bet I could sound like that if I really wanted to, especially with my kitty-ness. "I suppose you do matter to some extent, with you being Kira and all."

"_Ouch_! Forget the ice, you need a freakin' _hospital_!" They all ignored me. _Dickheads_.

"How did you know of this, Birthday?" L demanded.

"The chain, L. The chain. He is either a suspect and needs to be under your watch 24/4, or you are both homosexual."

Okay. That's just . . . just . . . "KYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yeah, I was laughing like a total lunatic, but you would too if you could just have heard the way he said it! At least I didn't sound as crazy as he did when he laughs. It was funny how many people accuse L and Light of being homosexual. Not that I mind. I support the gays, it's just if it's true, it'd make it harder to write L x OC DN FanFictions, like I used to at home. Not that it'd matter now that I'm not going home anytime soon.

Yep, and that thought was exactly what had me from crazy laughing mode at a homo joke, to as sad as a kid that had their dog killed on Christmas day.

Okay, the dead dog thing got me to chuckle a little for a second there. Don't judge, I'm a cat after all!

"So, L. Which room will I be in?"

Okay. _Insert gasp here_, because I did not see that one coming.

* * *

I don't really know how to say this. How can I explain an event that had recently happened when I don't even understand what happened myself?

_Damn_, I wish I wasn't such a dumbass, but I'll give it a shot.

After the whole, 'I'm-Beyond-Birthday-so-give-me-a-room-and-jam' thing, L had him sedated and put in a straightjacket, so when he woke up later he could talk alone to L.

We all waited hours, but eventually L came out looking frustrated and sad.

So long story short, Beyond freakin' Birthday's staying with us! _YAY_!

So, that must be why I'm standing outside his room. I don't know. All I remember was getting L's permission to see him; the rest is just a weird blur. That's just how excited I am!

Okay, I can do this. Just walk through the door.

_You sure?_ My responsible side asked. _He is a killer after all._

Yeah, well, so is Light. I don't see you holding any complaints about him.

_That's because he thinks he's doing the right thing._

Yeah, 'cause thats making everything okay. (Note the sarcasm.)

_But at least you know he wouldn't try anything unless _you_ do something, not to mention he doesn't have your name. Something Beyond has._

Cocky bastard. That's exactly why I'm going in there, so I can make sure he won't tell anyone.

_Bullshit, you just want to go all girl-fan on his ass._

Shut up! . . . You may be right, but the way you just put it is just gross! You no better than Ted!

_How _dare_ you! You take that back!_

No! You're just a disgusting little—

_Shut up! I'll shut up if you apologise! Okay?!_

. . . Fine. I'm sorry; you're not really like Ted. Though I do wish you had worded it differently.

_Okay. But if you _must_ go in, at least knock . . . and try to act like it's no big deal. Fan-girl mode would just be scary. And not in a good way. Act formal. Act like . . . Sheldon, from The Big Bang Theory!_

Yeah! He's smart, intimidating and unaware of peoples' feelings. Beyond might like that. I'll give it a shot.

And that's what I did.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mr. Beyond Birthday?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mr. Beyond Birthday?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mr. Beyond Birthday?"

_I said act like him, not become him!_

There's just no pleasing you, is there?

I heard a chuckle. "I am sure it is open from the outside, just not the in, so if my theory is wrong, I can't help you enter."

"I see." Act formal, and smart. Can't be too hard. "Thank you for the advise, I'll make note of that. We'll just hope for the best."

"Ha. That we can do." Okay. Just grab the door handle and turn it. My hand reached out, but it kept pulling back randomly then moving closer, then back again. It went on like that for a minute or so before Beyond spoke. "But this hope will be pointless if you do not act on my theory."

_He has a point._

Shut up!

I reached back out, but this time I only hesitated twice before grabbing the knob and turned it.

It was unlocked.

* * *

**Hello.**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Finally Beyond Birthday is in it! YAY! I've come up with a few ways to make this more interesting, but I'll need you as the audience/reader, to help me.**

**I am going to . . .**

**(Drum roll)**

**. . . Make this an OC x? FanFiction.**

**Yeah, did you see that coming? Probably not. The thing is, I didn't think I was going to have my OC with anyone, but you all kept asking for it, so I devised a way to make it possible, but as I said, I'll need you all as the audience/reader, to help me. You have to choose which character out of these people, and the character that gets the most points will be with my OC. (I feel sorry for them already).**

**L Lawliet**

**Beyond Birthday**

**Nate River (Near)**

**Mihael Keehl (Mello)**

**Mail Jeevas (Matt)**

**So when you vote, please be sure to put them in number order, so if you want her to be with Matt, review as 5, then write down which numbers you'd like next, so if you want it to be Matt, but for some reason she can't be with him, put down the next number you would like her to be with.**

**Etc. L, Mello, Beyond, Near, Matt would go as 1, 4, 2, 3, 5.**

**Or Near, Matt, Beyond, L, Mello would go as 3, 5, 2, 1, 4.**

**Make sure you add all characters in the vote, and keep in mind age levels and personality differences. Thanks!**


End file.
